A Thousand Memories
by piperspeanut
Summary: Chris cast a memory spell before he went back to save Wyatt now can he deal with his memories as they come back can Wyatt when he finds out about them I had to delete and repost to fix some problems I had 22 reviews, but I hope this makes it easier to rea
1. One of Many but not the First to Come

A Thousand Memories

Ok I am doing my first Fanfiction so please be nice and I will try my best to give you a good story…The intro is from Chris' POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or it's characters cuz lets face it if I did it would either still be on or there would be a Wyatt and Chris spin-off…I still hope there could be. Sorry this is short but it is a start.

_There it is again the slight sting of his low voltage energy ball…man how I hate the way that feels, but I will never let him know that._ _Once again he is asking me to join him you would think by now he would see that is never going to happen._ "Come on Christopher I really am getting tired of this just tell me what I want to hear."

"No…Wyatt I will not join you…sorry bro but your benefit package sucks." _I look him right in the eye._ "That's it…a smartass till the end Christopher?" "Well you know it helps me pass the time"…._I give a little laugh even though it hurts, I can't let him see the pain so I look up at him instead and with a smile_ _say" _you are just going to have to let me go."

_He looks back at me with very little hint of my older brother left in his eyes._ "I don't think so little brother I want you on my side but if I can't have you there than death is the next best thing…I can not have you going against me but how ever I will give you another chance to change my mind because I really don't want it to go that far."

_Never letting him see my pain I look him square in the face._ "I told you before I will not and can not stand by you as long as you are on evils side Wy…we just weren't raised that way." "Have it your way Christopher I don't really want to kill you but I will." _Man I knew he was going to say that and I hate the way he says my name. Oh shit he isn't holding back this time_…"Wyatt No!!!!"

"Chris…….Chris!!…Chris!!!!……..Christopher!!!!!! Hey are you ok?" _Oh God I was dreaming again I hope I didn't just say that_ out loud then he will never let it go. "Yeah Wy I'm ok. What time is it?"

"So what were you dreaming about this time?…and don't tell me nothing." _I was quite to long for his liking_……"Well, are you going to answer my question?" "I asked you one first." "Ok it is 2:35 a.m. now answer mine." "Do I have too?" "Yes" "I just had a nightmare that is all no big deal…ok." "No it is not ok when you are screaming no at me like I am trying to do something to you and sweating your ass off."

"It wasn't what you think." "Then why don't you tell me?" _Ok now I can't bring myself to look at him for the life of me_. _Man I hate it when he keeps on like this_…."will it make you stop looking at me like that?" "Like what?" _He says like what like he doesn't know._ "Like I am about to fall on my face and you are just waiting to catch me. I can take care of my self you know?"

"Chris you are only fourteen I think it is still my job as your older brother to look out for you." "You have been having these nightmares ever since your birthday two weeks ago…I just want to help." "I know Wyatt"…_man I can't stand it when he gives me that look like he is so proud and worried at the_ _same time it just makes me want to tell him everything but I can't if he knew it would break him_. _Now look that is crazy_ _there I go again protecting my big brother_.

"Chris….earth calling Chris." "Oh sorry Wy what were you saying?" "Nothing I guess it can wait but I will find out." "Yes I am sure you will but I need to go back to sleep or try to anyway." _I know he will and that scares_ _the crap out of me_. "Ok …I will stay in your room for the rest of the night if you want me too." Yeah that would be cool just like when we were little. "Well scoot over then I am not sleeping on the floor." "Ok don't get your boxers in a knot." "Smartass just move."

_I moved over and as soon as he got in my bed I knew I would be back asleep in no time. I Think it is crazy that he can make me fell so safe yet too scared to have those dreams I just wish that I would have never cast that memory spell_. "Goodnight Chris." I give a small smile goodnight Wy.


	2. Not Today Chris

Ok here goes a little more for those that reviewed I thank you much...I only got two so far but it is early still. I have read a lot of good stories on here and just hope mine can stand up to them…ok I have been working on this and was hoping to have it up before now but I was trying to make it a little longer but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer so here you go. I have also decided to only do Chris' memories in first person so I hope this won't confuse anyone….enjoy...Sorry I had some problems getting this on here I am still learing sorry again.

Goldacharmed- Thank you even though you don't care for the first person stories I am glad you like it. I am trying to keep that in mind...I was going to do the whole thing that way but I am not sure...well we will see how this next part turns out…well if you are evil that I guess I am too…sorry it too this long to get more up.

Guardian Music Angel- I am glad you like it and I will try to put this up today which is 12-21-07 I am going to try to make it longer though...so wish me luck. Well I didn't get it done today so maybe tomorrow…I hope….ok the next day cross my fingers…ok sorry it took so long but like I said I was trying to give you more to read this time hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed but wish I did like so many others.

"Wyatt!!!!…. shut that stupid alarm clock off or"….pieces of clock went flying every where before Chris could get the words "I'll orb it under your pillow" out of his mouth. "Hey man what the hell did you do that for" Chris said to his still almost asleep older brother. Wyatt's only response was "I made it stop didn't I?" "I said turn it off not blow it to oblivion." Chris said with a smirk on his face.

There was a knock on the door. "Chris are you up yet" came the voice of his mother. "Yes mom" she heard him say through the door so she entered his room to ask him if he had seen Wyatt but before she could she noticed he was in Chris' room.

"Oh there you are" she said to her eldest son. "I was going to ask you if you knew where your brother was but I found him….I should have know he wouldn't be that far away from you" the brothers looked at each other and the youngest one just shrugged.

Piper took another step into the room she heard crunching sounds and felt that something was under her foot stepping on pieces of clock which she could see all over the room as well she then looked at her boys and said "so what have you two been doing in here?"

"Wy just vanquished my clock" Chris said as he shot a look at his brother. "What?…it was evil it woke me from a rather good dream," "no Wy that was me and TMI bro don't need to know that you were having a dream that was good enough to vanquish my clock over."

The mother of the two young witches just looked at them with a smile in her eyes at their brotherly banter and said "well you two need to get ready for school I don't want you too be late."

Chris jumped up out of bed as the words came from his mothers mouth and said "I get the shower first." Wyatt started to protest but Piper stopped him and said let him go first "I need to talk to you."

After Chris had left the room Wyatt turned to his mom and said "all right Mom so what is that we need to talk about…..wait let me guess Chris" he asked without looking at her, "Wyatt I just want to know why you slept in here and not your own room that is all she said with I small smile then added I think I know."

"Well Mom why don't you tell me what you think and I will tell you if"……before he could finish Piper said "he had another one didn't he." "If by that….you mean nightmare then yes he did so I stayed with him to help him go back to sleep."

Piper looked at him and simply said "you are a good big brother I am so proud of you for being there for him when he needs you." "That's what I am suppose to do right Mom" the young witchlighter said with a smile "yes it is sweetie and you do it so well" then she turned and left the room but not before reminding him that there would be food waiting on him and Chris.

Wyatt then went to his own room to get some clothes now that Chris was done with the shower. "CHRIS!!!!!! You could have left me some hot water" Wyatt shouted so that Chris could hear him down in the kitchen.

Wyatt got out of the shower about ten minutes later and found that Chris had left his towel on the floor as he picked it up to put it in the hamper Wyatt was suddenly pulled into a premonition.

A low volt energy ball went flying by as Wyatt Halliwell watched the seen before him unfold. "Come on Christopher I really am getting tired of this just tell me what I want to hear." "No…Wyatt I will not join you…sorry bro but your benefit package sucks," "that's it…a smartass till the end Christopher."

"Well you know it helps me pass the time you are just going to have to let me go," "I don't think so little brother I want you on my side but if I can't have you there than death is the next best thing…I can not have you going against me but how ever I will give you another chance to change my mind because I really don't want it to go that far."

"I told you before I will not and can not stand by you as long as you are on evil's side WY…we just weren't raised that way." "Have it your way Christopher I don't really want to kill you but I will", Just then another energy ball went flying but this time it was full force…."Wyatt No!!!!"

Just then he let go of the towel as he came out of the premonition….gasping for air. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door…"hey Wy are you done yet we need to get going," "yeah be down in a minute."

Later that day at school Wyatt Halliwell found himself off in his own little world it was harder than he thought to forget what he saw and now he was avoiding the source of his vision. He didn't understand how he could have ended up trying to kill his little brother. Why would Chris have such a dream the blonde witch was left wondering to himself.

The lunch bell rang just then Wyatt knew he had lunch the same time as Chris this was going to be hard especially after he didn't say a word on their way to school this morning and he was sure Chris had noticed.

"Hey Wy" came from across the room there he was Christopher Halliwell in his slightly worn blue jeans and black T-shirt which said "If you have something to say raise your hand and place it over your mouth" on it's front.

Over at one of the lunch tables sat Wyatt and his friends, the young blonde was trying to pretend he didn't hear his brother…."hey man isn't that your brother" said Scott Mason a dark hair boy that was almost as tall as Wyatt and on the basketball team.

"Yeah it is but I am not talking to him right at the moment" Wyatt said not looking in Chris' direction, "wow he must have made you mad" stated Crystal she has known the two boys for about five years now and they always talk to one another even if they are pissed off at each other.

"I am not mad at him" he informed his friends "it is complicated ok I just don't really want to talk about it." "Well" said Scott "you are going to have too cause here he comes"…."oh great" Wyatt mumbled under his breath.

"I said!!! Hey Wy!!!" The brunette boy said to his older brother as he walked up to the table he was setting at. "What," was all that Wyatt let out. "What is up with you today" Chris asked "I get the feeling that you are not talking to me for whatever reason I don't know what that reason is." Before Chris could sit down Wyatt got up and said "I have to meet Mr. Maylock about some work he missed the day before." Needless to say no one at the table believed him.

"Well can anyone tell me what that was about….Scott, Crystal I know he tells you guys stuff" Chris said as he looked at his brothers friends with a slight hint of worry on his face.

"I am sorry Chris but you know I don't get in the middle of yours and Wyatt's disputes" came from the only girl at the table…"all he said was he didn't want to talk about it"…Scott piped in. Crystal shot him a I can't believe you just said that look and the dark haired boy just looked at her and replied "sorry."

"Well thanks for your help….I knew I could count on the two of you to not tell me" Chris said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Hey like I said I don't get involved and he really didn't say what the problem is ok." "Fine…ok and Crystal I am sorry I should not have asked you I know you don't get into mine and Wyatt's business…the thing is I don't know what I did and that is never good" Chris said as the bell rang.

"Well guess I will have to wait till we get home and make him talk to me" the young witchlighter said as he told the two "I will see you later" and left for class. How ever he did not quite make it to class…."Hey who are you and where did you come from?" Not today Chris but you will find out soon...


	3. A Little Trouble and a Missing Brother

Oh hey there everyone I am sorry for the wait. I have had family over and it has been crazy. I love my reviews and thanks to all that have so far. Guardian music angel, Goldacharmed and thanks for the extra help I asked for my two new reviewers lizardmomma, dul387 thank you for the input about my " " I just want you to know I tried to go back and fix it but it didn't change….I am trying it again though so I hope it does this time….well here is chapter 3 enjoy

Disclaimer:….Still don't own anything charmed well I own my DVD's but that is about it.

"Scott is that your stomach?" Wyatt asked his dark haired friend. "Yes man lunch was over an hour ago and I am so hungry." the boy said back. "So are you going to tell me what is up with you and Chris?" the boy asked him out of nowhere. "No" Was all he said under his breath so the teacher didn't hear him.

Suddenly the familiar voice of the secretary from the front office came over the intercom "Mrs. Larkin can you send Wyatt Halliwell to the office please?" "Yes I will send him right away," she said while looking at the teen and then stated to him "Wyatt you are excused." He just sunk in his seat at the sound of his name.

Scott lean close to him and said "man what did you do?" Wyatt shrugged his shoulders not knowing what he was being called to the office for…the office was not one of his regular places to be sent.

The whole class jeered "oooh your in trouble" was heard coming from several of his class mates. The young man just rolled his eyes and left the room heading out the door and down the long hall.

Out of the classroom he now looked around….the halls were quite and showed almost no signs of life….he couldn't remember a time when he show the school look so mush like a ghost town.

He now made his way down the long hall and around the corner to another when his saw one of his brothers friends a rather short scrawny guy most would call a dork _Steve I think Wyatt thought to himself. _He was just staring at the young witchlighter with a terrified look in his eyes. When the older boy approached to ask him if he was ok he just took off running. "Well now that was weird" he said out loud.

"Hey Halliwell, you were sent to the office not told to stand in the hall looking dumbfounded." came the voice of Mr. Dunham the football coach. "Yes I know he replied." "Well get there….now."

The young man started on his way again down the hall that seemed to be even longer that before. As he reached the office door and entered wondering to himself what was up with Chris; friend he was ushered in to the principal's office Mr. Seilhan has been waiting on you he heard that same familiar voice that informed his whole class he was wanted there in the first place. "Well here I am Mrs. Williams" the blonde witch said as she shut the door behind him.

He walk a few steps more into the brightly sunlit room and sat in a plush brown leather chair across from a big oak desk which was the only object in the room between him and the rather large bald man. Wyatt was not one to get called to the office often so he was to say the least slightly nerves.

After a few moments of silence Mr. Seilham looked at the teenager and said "I called you here to talk about your brother." Wyatt breathed a sigh of unnoticed relief as he looked at the man behind the desk as he said "what about him?"

"I am aware that you both are very good students academically, but can have a bit of a mouth on you at times." Then added "other than that the both of you are very good students." The confused teen looked at him and said "then can you tell me why I am here and why we need to talk about my brother, has he done something?"

Mr. Sielham looked at him with steel gray eyes and said "as a matter of fact I was hoping you could tell me why he skipped his last two classes since lunch." he said still looking at the young witch lighter. "That would be chemistry and history" Wyatt then said not sure what was going on Chris' two favorite classes with a shoked look he thought _he_ _would not miss those classes even for a doctors appointment. _

"I don't know Mr. Seilham" the boy said now "why he would skip class that is not like Chris at all." "Have you called our parents yet?" said the now worried teen. "I assure you that is my next move I will be calling them as soon as I send you back to class."

"I wanted to talk with you first and see if you may know what was going on or why he would skip before I called them." said the large bald man. "Now you may go back to class Mr. Halliwell and I will call you Parents and see if we can't solve this little case…..thank you for your help.

"I know something is wrong" Wyatt muttered to himself….as these words left his mouth he couldn't help but wish his stomach would stop the turning it had started when he found out that is little brother was missing, and he knew he had not skipped class.

All the sudden he realized he had brought down the block he had put up to keep Chris from finding out about his premonition, even with it down there was nothing not even a whisper.


	4. The Call

Hey there everyone I am sorry for the wait I hope it was worth it. Here is chapter four I made it longer and hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank my reviewers as always.

Guardian music angel…gold charmed….lizard momma…du1387...supergirlluvscharmed, and my newest one angeljanicemorgan4. Thank you to my readers…XxMemories4xX

Kylelara….McLaughlin…MONEBUDDHA…..and to any silent readers that have not reviewed or added me to any of their lists…I thank you and hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed…

The Call

"Shit…" Piper Halliwell exclaimed as she burned her hand pulling the cookies out of the oven. She jumped and hit the cookie sheet because the phone rang. "Great just great." was the next thing out of her mouth as the phone rang again. "Leo!!!…will you get the phone?" She yelled at her husband who was in the living room, as she set the cookies on the counter and then looked at her hand. "Yes dear" was all she heard coming from the other room.

The phone was on it's third or fourth ring when he got to it answering…."hello" from the other end of the phone came "this is Mr. Sielhan the principal from your sons school." "Yes" Leo responded "is there something wrong?" The father said with concern in his voice not use to getting calls from the school unless one of the boys was sick. The man on the other end of the phone said " as a matter of fact there is it seems that Christopher has skipped class two…well make that three this period has been going for about twenty minutes, You mean to tell me he has not been to his last three classes and you are just now calling?" Leo said in disbelieve. "He went to lunch and hasn't been to a class since." Leo knew Chris wouldn't skip class there had to be something wrong.

The principal went on "I had Wyatt in my office to see if he may know what is going on, and he said that he didn't but you know boys." I thought he just may be covering for his brother.

At that moment Wyatt had excused himself from class to go to the restroom he checked out all the stalls to make sure he was alone when he was sure no one was there he orbed home.

Leo jumped when he heard Piper scream from the kitchen, but hesitated he was still on the phone and didn't want the man on the other end to hear anything he shouldn't besides if it was that bad she would call him.

"Wyatt what are you doing here?" she said to her oldest son that was just as startled as her. "I had to tell you about Chris." he said to his mother as he materialized in front of her. "Chris is at school were you should be young man." The dark hair women said to the teen. "No mom his is not" this statement put a halt to the eldest charmed ones ranting.

"What do you mean his not?" Mr. Sielhan called me into his office to ask me if I knew why Chris had missed his last two classes. I know he wouldn't skip so there has to be something wrong." He said to his mother as she noticed the look of worry on his face she has seen that look before every time his little brother has gotten himself into trouble. She just looked at her son and tried to reassure him that all would be ok when she saw him holding back tears. "What is it honey…you can't think this is your fault." "But it is mom I was blocking him and now I….I can't sense him at all mom this is my fault." The young witchlighter said as his mother moved forward to hug him.

Just then Leo walked into the kitchen to see if Piper was ok and to see if he heard her right _did she just say Wyatt? _The ex elder said to himself. When his wife saw him before he could get a word out she said "who is that on the phone?" He simply said "the principal from the boys school." Then without warning she took the phone from him. "Hello this is Christopher's mother."

Leo looked at Wyatt in amazement "how does she do that?" The blonde teen just looked back at his father with a small smile and said "well"…."I don't know about those other times but this one I told her." "Let me tell you something." Both of them heard come from across the room. "I don't like the fact that my son comes up missing and you automatically assume he skipped and then call my other son in for some kind of interrogation when you should have been calling either my husband or my self!!"

"Yes well I was just…." the man on the other end was cut off by a rather irritated mother. "Further more you shouldn't have waited until he missed this many classes, half an hour or less should have been a red flag with his record."

"Yes Mrs. Halliwell your right….and I do apologize." the man tried to say…."You bet I am right now I will be there in a few minutes to pick up my other son and try to find out what is going on with Chris." The eldest charmed one said as the words left her mouth Wyatt looked surprised at first and then gave his mom a kiss and orbed back to school.

The young witchlighter got back to school and class just in time to hear the announcement that he was needed to the office to go home. As he gathered his stuff Scott said "later men…let me guess family emergency?" "Something like that" was all the blonde boy said to his friend as he headed out of the classroom and to the office.

Piper Halliwell pulled up in front of her son's high school and continued inside to the office to find Wyatt waiting there for her. "Mrs. Halliwell I assure you that we will do all we can to find out what is going on." said the principle from behind his desk . "Well you better and my husband and I will do our part I am going by Chris' locker before I leave to see if I can't find some clue or something." The worried mother sad to Mr. Sielhan.

After about fifteen minutes of nothing but books, paper, and graded extra credit work. Wyatt said "Mom I think we should get home and do this the wiccan way." Without looking at him she said "Yes I agree, but I have to come up with something wait I got it follow me" she told her oldest son.

The witch made her way back to the office like she was on a mission. "Mr. Sielhan it seems that I owe you an apology." She said with an embarrassed look on her face. "Why is that?" he looked at her confused. "Well I just got a call from my sister and she has Chris with her so I am sorry for the things I said to you, now I am going home so I can do some interrogating of my own." With that the charmed one and her son left for the car.

In the underworld a demon just shimmered in with his target. "Here he is like I told you no problem." "Oh there will be a problem if not now soon" came a voice from the shadows. "She will not give up till she finds him I know that." Then the voice came again " Well done Malick I was sure you would fail."

"Where is the rest of my payment and when can I see who hired me, show yourself." Malick let out in the direction of the voice. "Here you go a small bag was thrown at the demon….now go!!!" With that Malick shimmered out." The dark hair teen was left lying on the floor of the underworld with his capture watching him closely.

_There he is looking like he owns the world…..I have to stop him, by saving him or killing him I hope the first of the two I can't just stand by and watch this reign of terror he has crated. "_Christopher"_ I hate when he uses that authoritative tone especially with me. _"Christopher……" "Yes Wyatt?"

"Off in your own little world again?" _Man I hate when he asks me stuff like that….like I am still a kid. _"No I was just thinking."_ Please don't ask me……I look him in the eye_ "About?" _Man I knew that was coming. _"Well…about." _Ok now think…what can I tell him it was. _"Yes….I am waiting." _Now I just look at the floor_. "I…I…was just thinking about…..mom." _I hope he can't see through that. _"Now what would you want to go and do a thing like that for?" _I should have known better than to say mom. _

"Well you know her birthday is coming up and I….." _I can no longer look at my own shoes_ _so I look back at him. _"Christopher you know we don't do that anymore, I don't think I believe that either." _Ok now what? _"I will ask you once and only once do I make my self clear?" _Oh shit _"Yes Wy loud and clear." _I couldn't help but laugh a little. _"Do I need to teach you a lesson?" _ I knew better than to ask _"About what?" "Lying…and smarting off you know how I hate that." _I just looked at him with a smirk. _"You hate a lot of thing I just can't keep up." _Man I really should think before I speak. _

_Dammit that hurt like hell. "_Christopher I really don't want to do this so just tell me the truth." "That was mom's favorite table you know?" _Damn I hit the wall I hate when he does that. _

Chris hit the wall and rolled across the ground…"what the hell?" "I was getting tired of waiting on you to wake sleepy head." "Who are you….show your self!!!"


	5. That Should Have Been Harder

Hi everyone sorry again for the wait. I am making this up as I go and when I finished the last chapter I didn't have anything else written….so here is some more for those of you that are reading whether you are reviewing or not even though I would love to know what everyone thinks that takes their time to read……so anyway thank you to my reviewers….I am also sorry if it is not very long.

Guardian Music Angel…..Goldacharmed thank you for your review of Forgotten Moments your is the only one I have so far...Lizardmama…..du1387...Supergirlluvscharmed….hey love the new chapter even though it is kinda short…..Angeljanicemorgan4 I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long.

Thanks to my readers as well XxMemories4xX….Kylelara…McLaughlin….Monebuddha…..thank you so much you guys are great and keep me going with the reads and reviews I thank you so much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed…only season eight on DVD….well I soon hope to have the rest…..all I can say is What were they thinking….taking Charmed off without a Spinoff????????????????

That Should Have Been Harder

"Hey you" Paige said to her oldest sister as she walk in the front door with Wyatt right behind her. "Leo called me and Phoebe so we could help find Chris." She continued as she walked up to her sister and pulled her into a hug. When Piper began to cry into her shoulder she just tightened the hug and said "Ho honey we will find him and everything will be ok."

At that moment Phoebe entered the room. The empathy about fell on her ass as the crying mother's wave of emotion hit her. "Wow that bad?" "Well Wyatt can't sense him at all so he is blaming himself and I am tired of this shit…I mean going after my kids I thought they said they would be ready when our next generation was ready to take over….what the hell they are not even out of high school."

The three sisters walked up to the attic as they finished their conversation. "We just need to find him and bring my baby home." Piper said looking at the other two charmed ones. Phoebe was the one that responded to this. "We will and the one behind this will be so sorry when you get a hold of them."

Wyatt was right behind the trio when he suddenly stopped. There it was the door to Chris' room. He just walked into his brother room and took it all in. Here his little brother slept, did his homework and played his video games when he wasn't chasing demons….which the later of the two became pretty regular lately.

He walked in a little more and noticed for the first time how the sunlight came in the window and hit the crystal that set on the younger boys dresser he had giving that crystal to Chris after returning home from a fieldtrip. He was so upset that he couldn't go with his older brother to the museum Wyatt recalled. The light drenched most every thing in the room in a brilliant rainbow.

As he snapped out of his daze he remembered why he had come into the room normally occupied by his younger partner in crime. He was trying to find something to get a premonition from or that oh so familiar feeling of Chris in his head. When there was still nothing he sit on Chris' bed and simply said "I'm sorry….Chris"

With that the older charmed son started toward the attic to see what he could do to help his mother and aunts and to find out where his father was. As he left Chris' bedroom he noticed it was 5:00 pm. When he reached the room that contained his family he found that his father was already there.

With as much of a smile as he could manage Leo looked at Wyatt and said "Hey buddy how are you doing?" "Not to good" was all his oldest son could get out. Paige then said to her nephew "Hey there come join the rest of us and see what we can come up with."

They all took there stations Wyatt trying to sense Chris for the millionth time, Phoebe looking through the book, Paige scrying, and Piper pacing the floor while Leo just kept giving everyone hope with his wise words. "Maybe we should try the, To call a lost witch spell" Piper finally said not stopping her pacing for one minute.

Clapping her hands together Phoebe said "it is worth a try." "I say we do anything that can help and there is a chance that can help." Wyatt said to the rest of his family. His mother just turned to look at him and said "I think you should do it." The boy almost choked on his own breath. "Me…?" Then Leo spoke up "yes you….what better than the twice blessed witch and the brother of the one we are looking for."

The older of his sons had a smirk on his face and said "I don't know maybe his mother the one that gave birth to him." "He has a point there." Phoebe stated as she looked at her brother in-law. "No Leo is right I think Wyatt should do it she said again," as she finally stopped her pacing.

This being his first time to try this spell he was a bit nervous and not exactly sure what to do. "Ok so what do I need to do this?" He asked with his nerves sounding in his voice. "Here honey we will help you this is what you will need" His aunt Paige said as she got all of the ingredients that would be needed.

"Now I just need the spell….." He said as he was finally ready for it. "Powers of the witches rise course unseen across the skies" he started a little unsure of himself….but continued. "Come to us who call you near come to us and settle here. With that he added a few drops of blood like the spell called for and then began to finish the rest of the spell. "Blood to blood I summon thee…..blood to blood return to me."

For the first few minutes nothing happened, this left Wyatt feeling a little frustrated. "Hey sometimes you have to give it a while." The middle charmed one said to him as she saw the frown appear on his face. Just then a whirl of lights appeared and there he was.

"Chris!!!" everyone said at once and rush over to hug him…well everyone but Wyatt. "Chris what happened?" His mother asked as he was pulled from hug to hug again by his aunts. Leo looked at his youngest son and said "Where were you?" Then Leo noticed that Wyatt was staying in the back ground "Wyatt what's wrong buddy?" His father asked him from where he stood by his little brother.

The blonde teen said in a voice so soft no one heard him…"that should have been harder…..shouldn't it? With that said Wyatt went over to Chris, he didn't want to seem uncaring but he was unnerved….it just seemed too easy after everything that had happened……_why __couldn't __I__ sense_ _him_ he thought….

Ok here you go I do have some stuff for the next chapter so it shouldn't take that long…..I hope it doesn't confuse anyone….please tell me what you think.


	6. One Less Memory

Hey everyone, I Know I should cut down on the personal thanks but I like to do them with out the people I thank I wouldn't have a reason to post….maybe if I get too many then I will cut them down or just say thanks everyone but for now I want to thank my reviewers…..sorry that the last chapter was kinda short.

Guardian Music Angel, Goldacharmed, Lizardmama, du1387, supergirlluvscharmed, angeljanicemorgan4, and Sailor-Lit…hey sorry I missed you last time. I have a new reviewer petites sorcieres…welcome and enjoy.

Thank you to my readers as well….Xxmemories4xX, Kylelara, McLaughlin, Momeduddha, and a new readers mac316 and weiliya thank you and enjoy the new chapter everyone. A very big sorry if I missed anyone.

Just wanted to say that I will delete A Thousand Memories and repost it because I needed to make some changes and this is the only way I knew how. This new post will make it easier to read I know my first chapter is all squished.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Charmed…but would love too.

One Less Memory

"Chris you are going to tell us where you were and what happened now." His mother said as she took her hands away from his face. The fourteen year old looked shook up from the ordeal and only occupied his eyes with the floor. Next his father tried to get something out of him. "Hey we are only here to help you…..but we can't if you don't tell us what went on."

The teen slowly raised his head; then his eyes and stammered "I…..I…ca…can't". Piper Halliwell heard these words leave her son's mouth and before she realized it she shouted "don't you dare say it." Everyone in the room turned to her…three gave her a Piper watch what you say look and the other two in the room just gave her a look of confusion. "Why not it's not that hard you just open your mouth and words come out." Paige said to her youngest nephew with that oh so famous smirk across her face.

He was now a little irritated by his aunt's sarcasm. "I can't but not because I don't want to." Chris said as he watched his family with an, I can't believe you said that look painted on their faces. "I knew it I knew he was going to say that." Piper said, just for a moment every grown up in the room was taken back to that day in the attic when Chris had just came back to the past after having it out with Wyatt, and he said "I can't tell you but not because I don't want to."

"Ok so why can't you tell us Chris we can't help if you keep us in the dark." Phoebe said with a sigh. Chris now over loaded with emotion yelled at everyone with in hearing distance. "I can't tell you cause I don't know!!!! I can't remember!!!!!" _IT__ is just one less memory and that_ _makes it easier on me_Chris thought to himself.

He now searched the eyes of everyone in the room and found they all held the same shock and worry. "You can't remember….what do you mean you can't remember?" Piper said as she put her hand on her head. "Just what I said mom I can't remember."

About an hour of looking in the book, Phoebe trying to get a premonition from him and trying to get Chris to recall his abductor Leo suggested that he and Wyatt return to the scene of the crime. "Hey that is a good idea" Paige said not usually the one to state the obvious…."well it is something we haven't tried yet." With that said Wyatt took his father's hand and orbed to the school he and Chris both attended.

Blue/White lights papered in the hall way of Bayview High school. "Do you know exactly where we are?" Leo said while trying not to trip in the dark. "Yes we are in the hall next to the office; Chris' locker is two halls over, but I don't think it happened there." Wyatt responded "Ok….well why do you think that?" The ex-elder said with a bit of worry in his voice. Wyatt looked at his father and stated "mom and I were here before and we went to his locker….I didn't get a premonition and I can't remember not getting one on command."

Leo sighed and finally said as they walked down the hall. "How do we find out where it may have happened then?" Wyatt was ahead of him and not realizing that the teen had stopped dead in his tracks his father ran right into his back. "What did you stop for?" There was no answer….."Wyatt?" Leo didn't say another word he thought that the young man maybe having a premonition.

"Oh shit." Wyatt blurted out before he could catch himself. Much to his surprise Leo just said "what…what is it?" "Steve…..I saw Steve in the hall on my way to the office this morning." "Ok who is Steve?" The young witchlighter had become rather white in the face. "Wyatt?" The man said to his son one more time. His voice became soft and Leo had to strain to hear him. "He is one of Chris' friends I saw him this morning and he looked at me as if he had seen a ghost, then he took off running."

"Do you think he saw who took Chris?" The ex-elder thought out loud. "Well dad I don't know what else could have had him running like that." They shared a glance before Leo said "I guess we need to find Steve." Wyatt raised on eyebrow at him and said "I have an idea"

Before Leo could ask they disappeared in orbs and rematerialized in the main office. "Wyatt, what are we doing here?" The teen witch just looked at his dad with duh written on his face. "We need to find out where he lives don't we?" "Oh" was Leo's sole reply.

"What is taking them so long" Chris said frustrated. Phoebe looks at him with sympathy the empathy can't help but feel the over load of emotion his is putting off. "They will be back soon sweetie." She told him. "I know Aunt Phoebe I just wish they would hurry" The dark haired boy said as his aunt moved over to hug him.

"Hey I told you I don't want to go anywhere with you and I don't know anything!!!!" rang throughout the attic. "Hey guys since when do we orb people against their will?" Paige said. "When he saw who took Chris." Wyatt just smirked at her as he answered the question she threw at him. "Well I could have sworn I heard him say he didn't see anything." Paige replied.

"I don't believe him" Wyatt stated as he looked at the rather scared teen and said "now tell me what you saw." Phoebe could feel the boy's heart beat as if it were in her own throat. "Maybe you should try a different approach to this Wyatt honey." The middle charmed one said. "Ok well what do you suggest?" He said as he looked at her.

"Well we could always use the truth spell." Phoebe stated with a grin on her face. "Aunt Pheebs you know that is against the rules" Wyatt whispered. Phoebe Halliwell turned to face her oldest nephew head on "We know it is but he doesn't…..I was thinking that maybe we could get him to tell us just by saying we did the spell but not actually do it" she said only loud enough for Wyatt's ears to hear her.

"Truth spell what is the truth spell…..what are you talking about…wh…what are you people?" Steve barely got out because of his nerves that were shot to hell. Phoebe tried to explain "we are witches but good ones that help people with our powers….and" she got cut off by the teen "powers what do you mean powers…you people are crazy I want to go home." Right then the door bell rang. "Leo could you"…"yes dear" he cut in.

Just then a demon shimmered in and tried to kill Steve before he could say a word to the others in the Halliwell attic. Wyatt pushed the boy out of the way and than with the same movement his mother had made a million times he blew the demon up. "Now see that is what I mean" the middle sister said as she helped the boy up…we help people just like Wyatt helped you"…."what was that" the scrawny boy asked. "That was a demon" Wyatt answered him point blank.

"Chris is my friend…I want to help…but it all happened so fast sorry." "Thanks, but that is ok it is not your fault" Chris said to his class mate. Chris looked at his friend and said "I guess you saw something or have some kind of information that someone doesn't want us to get other wise they wouldn't have sent someone after you." Still looking at the other boy he asked" did you see something?"

Steve just stood there for a moment as if he were thinking. "I do remember this face I am not sure if I could forget it ever." Wyatt eyes lit up a little "well now we are talking" the much smaller boy turned around and said "what do you mean?" "Steve come here and see if you can find him in here" Chris said as the other teen made his way over to where Chris was standing.

"Wow what is this?" he asked Chris as he eyed the book of shadows. "It is called the book of shadows." The younger of the two brothers said. Steve started to flip the page's looking for the demon he saw at school earlier that day…it was now around 9:30 pm. After about forty-five minutes the boy occupied with the book said "hey that is him."

Wyatt about knocked his younger brother down trying to get to the book. "sorry Chris" "Don't worry about Wy, so what does it say?"

Malick is his name, he is a Linx demon. Linx demons are mid-level demon that upper level demons hire for jobs of all sorts. "Kind of like a bounty hunter?" Chris asked. "Yes" his brother replied. "So why where they after Chris" Piper wondered out loud. Phoebe wondered over to the book too take another look at their demon just then Leo walked back in the attic. "What did I miss?"

"It seems there is a Linx demon after our son." Piper said as she looked at her husband. "What the ex-elder said with worry in his voice so much that his wife knew it was serious. "What…what is it Leo?" She asked now concern in her own voice. "You didn't read the fine print did you?" He asked looking at everyone in the room. "What fine print?" "Linx demons are used by upper level demons"…Phoebe cut him off "we know we know as some kind of demonic bounty hunter…."

"Well if you let me finish Phoebe" Leo said a little irritated. "They are used by Miter demons to right what they call the wrongs of destiny." Piper just looked at him as if to say that is a load of crap and said "then what do they want with our son?" Her husband kept his eyes on her and said "like I said they right the wrongs of destiny"…."well such as" Piper said growing impatient "If you gave me the chance I would be able to tell you, such as time travel to change the future."

"What?" Wyatt let out "Chris never time traveled." Everyone in the room just pasted looks around. "Well…yeah" Paige was the first to say something. "Ok what do you mean by that Aunt Paige?" The oldest of the charmed sons asked. "No!!!!, don't answer that" Chris said as everyone turned their heads toward him…."future consequences" and he gave Paige a wink knowing that it was more likely for her to catch his suddle hint.

"What…Oh…ooohh...oh..no" The youngest charmed one said. "Piage!!! What is wrong with you?" Piper said to her youngest sister. Leo seemingly understanding the conversing between his son and sister-in-law quickly said "right now we need to focus on the demon and find out who sent him." "Ok then we need to summon Malick" Phoebe said here is a summoning spell.

One for hire, one of no shame

One when there is a prize to claim

Come here now, come here fast

Come and claim your prize at last

"The sisters looked at each other as they finished the spell, and Malick appeared inside the crystal cage. "Well it worked." Malick now looked around the room at everyone. Just then Steve passed out after saying "that's the one."

"You what are you doing here?" The demon said as he looked at Chris. The teen just replied "I live here." "Who are you to summon me?" He said as he looked from one face to the next. "What I want to know is why you took my son from school" said a pissed Piper Halliwell. "I am not telling you witch" Malick said with a grin. Leo tilted his head to the side and said "you will tell us if you want to live."

"You don't scare me a couple of mere witches and a mortal…don't make me laugh." "Oh we are no mere witches" Paige shot back "we are the charmed ones and the boy you took this morning…yes that one over there is part of our family." The Lixn demon was at the least shocked. "The Charmed Ones…he lied to me…I suppose that makes you the Twice Blessed" he said as he measured up Wyatt with his eyes.

Leo said "who lied?" "I can not tell you that he will have me killed" Malick stated. "I will kill you if you don't" Wyatt yelled at him. For one split second Wyatt thought he heard Chris in his head…._he knows where the other demon is_but it was gone as fast as it came.

After a few hours of nothing no answers no relenting. One of the crystals from the cage flew across the room and Malick was free. He looked at Wyatt and said "thank you" before he shimmered out. "Wyatt what the hell did you do that for?" Chris yelled at his older brother. Without a word Wyatt orbed out behind the demon.

"Ok what just happened?" Leo asked himself out loud. "I will tell you what happened…my brother just let the demon that took me go and now he is with him and they are going to come for me again." He said as his breathing became irregular. "Wait a minute what are you saying Chris?" His mother said as she turned to face him.

"I am saying that I fucked up like always…I failed he is still evil…I never saved him, he just let a demon go."


	7. The Frist to Come of Many

Sorry!!!.. this took so long but there is part of this I decided to make part of the next chapter….so here you go.

It is me again I still feel the need to do my thanks to everyone I know I left you all hanging last time and I am sorry….not really…lol. Soon I may have to cut down though but that is a good thing it means I get more reviews. I will always be thankful though. I hope this chapter tells a little more about what is going on. I just want to remind everyone that Chris' memories are in first person and his thoughts are _Italicized_

I would like to give a special thanks to guardian music angel, Goldacharmed, Lizardmama, du1387, supergirlluvscharmed, angeljanicemorgan4, Sailor Lit and petites sorcieres, and I would like to welcome iamkagomeiloveinuyasha thank you and enjoy….

Thanks to my readers XxmemoriesxX, Kylelara, Mclaughlin, Momeduddha, pmsdevil01and some new readers mac316, syebelle annya, and weiliya, here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed but I did get the rest of my DVD's

The First to Come of Many

Everyone in the Halliwell attic froze and looked at the young man that just blurted out way more than he wished he had. Chris tried hard to think of what he had just said but it just wasn't coming to him, his mind went numb.

"Chris….Wyatt is not evil" Phoebe started to say but was cut off by an alarmed Piper. "Wait what the hell did you just say?" Chris now face his mother with an oh shit look on his face. "Mom I am sorry I didn't mean to say Fu..." with one finger pointing toward him, before he could finished she said "that is not what I meant….we will talk about that later young man."

The realization of what he said just hit him like when the house fell on the wicked witch in the Wizard of Oz. _Stupid…stupid man I can't believe I said all of that out loud._The eldest charmed one put her hands on her hips with her eyes still on her youngest son and said "spill it…now!!"

The teen blurted out "…but mom…..I can't…." her eyes shut for a moment and she took a deep breath to try to calm herself. "Christopher Perry Halliwell!!!!! You better tell me NOW!!!!!" "OK…..Ok…ok mom fine" he let out a sigh. "I just don't know where to start." He said now searching the floor with his eyes and holding back tears. Paige placed a hand on his shoulder and said "honey why not start at the beginning." Phoebe added "that's a very good place to start."

Chris took a deep breath and then began "I have all my memories from both time lines…well most of them anyway." Piper's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Ok how is that possible?" "So…Paige and I read that little hint of yours right?" His father said as he watched his son's face turn slightly red. "I said how is that possible" Piper stated again looking between her youngest sister, her husband and her second son.

"I am not sure" Leo finally said, all at once everyone in the attic turned to look at Chris. "Can you shed some light on this situation?" His Aunt Paige asked him. "Yes actually I can." The witchlighter said shuffling his feet. "Well lets hear it" Phoebe chimed in after a few moments of silence.

"Before I came back to the past I cast a memory spell" Chris went on with his story as he started to relive his memory. _I have to get this right_. "Wyatt can't find out what I am about to do." _Now look I am talking to myself_. "Just a little more, and the spell will be done." _Look at her…just_ _standing there she is so pretty….stop Chris you need to concentrate_.

"Bianca it is ready, but I am not…I can't do this." _I just love the way she looks at me with all the hope in the world in her_ _eyes_. "Yes you can….you are the only one that can." "You know I love that smile of yours don't ever forget to smile." "I won't." _I am afraid for her and do not want to leave her here__, but I have too_. "You promise?" "Promise"

_I just want to hold her like this forever__, as I let her go I have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that this could be the last time I see her_. "Ok so what is this spell suppose to do again?" _She asks me as if I haven't told her a million times already_ "It will make sure that I remember everything just incase I fail at saving Wyatt." _As if it w__h__ere that simple_ "What do you mean by fail, I mean if you fail you can just try again right…why would you need a memory spell?" _I can't stand it when she worries, I feel so bad when I am the cause of her worry_

"Bianca look you may not want to hear this but…something could go wrong you know, I don't want to come back thinking I fixed it if I did not or be reborn right back into the same situation with no knowledge of what happened before." _Oh god she looks as if I just __crushed her hopes_. "I am sure everything will be fine this is just a precaution." _There it is again that light in her_ _eyes I could __no__ forget as she tells_ _me_ "ok" _There are so many people counting on me I can't fail, but she is my number one_"I better get this over with."

I go back in time, to fix what I find

If I fail let me remember well

A thousand memories will be mine

If I do not fix what I need too in time

"I believe it is time that we head over to the manor." _She squeezed my hand so tight__ I knew she_ _didn't want me to leave either_. "I don't think I will ever get use to shimmering." I took one last look deep in her eyes. "Well you know it is the only way in here now." _She was right Wyatt made sure of that_. "Yes thanks to my dear brother." _I love the smell of her hair when I hold her close, letting go I looked for the_ _spell to go to the past_

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find,

What I wish in place and time.

As the memory ended and he was brought back to the present by the silence of his family, Chris became very quite. "Was that the beginning?" Leo asked. His son turned to him saying "yes it was the first memory that came back."

* * *

Malick had not noticed that he had been followed. "Azturk!!!!!!" the linx demon yelled out as he entered the cave of the mitter demon. "What do you think you are doing here?" He tilled his head as he looked at Malick. "You got your pay or did he not give you enough? Malick gave a low growl and said "you lied to me those were not mere witches."

"This is what I was told" Azturk replied coldly. Malick was getting a little steamed to say the least. "You knew don't play games with me." The mitter demon was growing impatient with this lower level demon talking to him like he was his equal. "Don't forget your place" he said with a smirk on his face.

Wyatt hid in the shadows trying to hear everything that was being said. "I know my place, I am expendable it doesn't matter if I get killed." The linx said with spite in his voice. With an evil chuckle the other demon said "well that is good to know."

Malick gave a cold stare and said "so you are telling me that you didn't know that boy was a Halliwell, a charmed son?" The mitter demon's face went white "no I didn't I was only told that he was powerful." Malick replied "I barely got away with my life." Just then Malick went up in flames, screaming as he did so.

Azturk took a quick look around and then said "I know he was messy, but I am not." "Good" was all he heard come from a hooded figure that appeared in front of him. Then as he turned to leave the voice came again. "You need to report to Barbas and let him know I am not happy with cleaning up his mess. "Yes right away."

Chris was ordered to get some rest by his mother, so just like Chris he was sitting at the window staring out at the sky. In a daydream state another memory hit him hard. "Ok Wy I found the demon we should go before he moves again, I think this will be an easy vanquish." _I said to him_ _as he just stood there not looking at me, he has been acting weird lately_. "Wyatt did you hear me?" _He finally looked up at me as if it took all his power to do so._"Yes I heard you, so why are we going after him again…I mean should we really go looking for trouble?" _His tone of_ _disbelief was not encouraging_.

"He killed some witches Wy, and some innocence that is why we are going after him before he can kill anymore." _I said this to him with a bit of a sting because he knew this already_. "Oh yes I remember." "Well lets go then." _I could tell he didn't want to go_. "Ok I am ready." _That was_ _unexpected I thought as I hit the floor__. "_Wy look out he is right behind you!!" _I lifted my head_ _to_ _see my attacker._ "Oh you are in for it now stupid demon…you just messed with the wrong little brother."

"That is what you think little one." _He said as he laughed at me.__Then I saw and heard_ _something I will never forget_. "You will go and leave us alone, do not come after us again…this is a warning and you had better heed it and tell others to do so as well…Now get out of here." _I can't believe he just let that demon go…with a warning none the less._

"What the hell was that Wyatt?" _I said looking him in the eyes…which he tried so hard to keep me from doing lately._"What was what I got rid of him…he will not be back." _He said this to me as if he believed it with all of himself._"Wyatt this was not a traffic stop, you can't just give warnings to demons." _He now looked at me with a little hint of anger in his eyes_.

"You just let him go…He tried to kill me and you just let him go!!" _I saw the hurt in his eyes and knew something in him had changed__…something I had seen before now but just dismissed and now it was too late. _"sorry…Christopher" _was all he said then the attic filled with orbs_.

"Chris?" Phoebe said as she entered his room. There was no movement made on his part she titled her head as she gave him a caring look. "Chris can I talk to you for a moment?" she questioned as she reached out to place her hand on his arm. As she did so she felt that familiar ringing in her ears as her power of premonition took over.

The sean in front of her unfolded fast. There was Malick he threw someone on the ground. "Here he is like I told you no problem." "Oh there will be a problem if not now soon." She heard a voice but could not find where it was coming from. There is was again "She will not give up till she finds him I know that."…."Well done Malick I was sure you would fail."

"Where is the rest of my payment and when can I see who hired me, show yourself." There was that voice again she knew it but for whatever reason could not place it. "Here you go." A small bag was thrown at the demon…."now go!!!" With that he was gone. There was a young man left lying unconscious on the floor.

"Aunt Phoebe?" The young witchlighter said as he turned to face her, knowing that look oh so well he knew what was going on…had she seen his memory or his past or maybe something in the future. "Aunt Pheebs are you ok?" She had a paled as if she had seen a ghost before she passed out…..TBC


	8. More Than a Forgotten Memory

Hey everyone, sorry this took so long but life… you know, what can you do about it. Ok, I am going to start cutting down on the thanks for now and focus on the story, but I still thank you all you know who you are and I will add special thanks at the end. I do need to say that I was given advice by likestories to start a new line every time someone different talks…so I hope this helps my readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Last Time: "Aunt Phoebe?" The young witch-lighter said as he turned to face her, knowing that look oh-so- well, he knew what was going on… she had seen his memory or his past or maybe something in the future.  
"Aunt Phoebe are you ok?" She had paled as if she had seen a ghost before she passed out…..TBC

More Than a Forgotten Memory

Piper was in the attic with Paige still trying to find Wyatt. Leo had gone back to magic school which took some convincing by his wife and sister-in law that they had everything under control before he would go. 

"What, you don't think I am capable of getting our son back?" Piper almost shouted at her husband. "No, no! It's not , just want to help." Leo said with a half pleading smile. 

"Leo we've got it, I promise." Came his youngest sister-in law as she gave him a soft look and gently patted his shoulder. 

"Fine. I trust you two can handle this, so I will go give the mid-terms at magic school. 

"Thank you!" replied Piper as he gave her a kiss and turned to leave.

"Now what, we have tried everything." Paige said with her hands on her hips. 

The older sister looked at her and simply said, "Not everything."

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Get your butt home now! I know you of all people can hear me even if you are down there." The now angry mother shouted knowing there was no need to do so. Just then the attic filled with that familiar glow of orb lights. 

"Mom, I had to wait for the demons to leave so I could orb out without being caught." He said as he reformed, annoyed at his mother as she looked up at him from where she was sitting and not looking too happy. 

"You have some explaining to do." Just then there was a loud thud coming from the second floor of the house. 

"Leo?" Piper let out the first name that came to her. 

"Oh, it looks like you got lucky for now… it will have to wait" Paige said to her nephew with that famous smirk of hers. 

"Mom…. Aunt Paige." The three in the attic heard a voice. Piper shot a look at the other two.

"That's Chris…. "Piper said as she shot up from where she has been sitting on the old sofa. Both Paige and Piper flew across the room and out the attic door.

"Aunt Phoebe!...Aunt Phoebe?" Chris was still trying to wake his fallen aunt. 

"Mom… Aunt Paige!" the boy shouted as shock shot across his face, a few seconds later the door to his bedroom came flying open and at the same time the room filled with orbs.  
"Wyatt?" The younger boy said as the older one formed and came to his aunts side. The twice blessed noticed that his brother pulled away and let him take charge of the situation, it seemed for a moment that things where back to normal.

Then without warning Chris was on his feet looking at his brother in disbelief, "I don't understand… you left with the demon. Why did you come back?" 

With that Wyatt shot a look at his little brother, one that would have been fatal if looks could kill.  
"Why would you say a thing like that?" The blonde witch said as he now gave a look of deep hurt.  
Just then Phoebe jolted up and sucked in a rather deep breath as if she was pulling in all the air from the room. 

"What happened?" Piper said as she and Paige helped their sister to her feet. 

"I am not sure but I need to talk to the both of you now." The middle Charmed one said with slight panic in her voice. 

"We will finish this talk later." Wyatt said as he turned from Chris to his mom and aunts. 

"No! No we won't, this is just like before… you are still on the wrong path! Everything I did was for nothing…. I died for nothing." Chris was growing more and more irrational, this stopped the Charmed ones dead in their tracks. 

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt yelled back, "You didn't die and you are not going to either Chris! I won't let you."

"Stay away from me Wyatt, you just stay away from me… I have to figure this out." As he was about run out of the attic Phoebe spoke up. 

"Chris, wait, it's not what you think." Her words fell on deaf ears.

"No, Aunt Pheebs, not this time, you don't have to believe me. I wouldn't expect you to… I mean no one did before." A sigh and half a sentence was all she could get out. 

"But Chris, just list…." As orbs filled the room Phoebe turned to her older sister and said, "I blame you for this, you know?"

"Me? Why me?" Piper shot back.

"Because he is just like you." Paige added with a snicker. 

"What the hell! My brother hates me…. he is acting like I am going to hurt him or something and I don't like this. I know a demon is behind it and I am going to find out. Then he, she, it or they will be sorry. I will hurt them for doing this to him." Wyatt said all in one breath. 

Piper turned to face her oldest son saying, "Sweetie, you can breathe now." 

"Barbas." Was all Phoebe could say… she tried to say more but was cut off by  
"What?" coming from the other three in the room. Just then Phoebe's cell phone rang. 

"Don't you answer that Phoebe!" Piper shot at her younger sister. 

"Hello honey, not a good time, I'll call you back."

The eldest charmed one put her hands on her hips and giving her sister the look of death said, "Phoebe 

hang-up that phone right now!" Trying to blow Piper's death ray stare off she continued her conversation.  
"Yes, we are still working on it, I love you too and I will call you later. Bye."

Turning on her sister Piper Halliwell said, "Ok Phoebe now spill it. I want to know everything you know, saw, felt… whatever! Now." 

After she glanced around the room at everyone she turned to Piper and said, "I am not sure if Wyatt should be here right now, I mean to hear this. I don't know if he is ready for it yet."

A little unnerved, Paige asked, "Why?" 

The empath let out a long breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.  
"I saw everything."  
Piper, realizing what she meant, said "You mean everything…. everything? 

A simple nod was all the other two needed to know, she had seen it all, the other timeline, when he came to the past and things from now that they didn't know anything about.

"Aunt Phoebe I am not ten anymore; I am sixteen and almost grown." 

"Yes, but not quite yet young man." came from his mother fast and firm. 

"But Mom!" Wyatt said in protest. 

"No, you will let us talk and then I will say yes or no to you finding out… sorry sweetie, but it's for the best." The mother of the twice blessed told him with a smile. 

"Fine." Was all he said, then without a second thought Wyatt grabbed his older aunt giving her a hug using one of his powers he hadn't told anyone but Chris about, forcing her to give him the same premonition download she had received from Chris.

Wyatt let go after a few moments of Piper and Paige tried to find out what went wrong. "What the hell was that?" The eldest charmed one said. 

Phoebe knowing full well what had just happened said, "Your son just high-jacked my premonition, that is what the hell that was."  
Wyatt fell to the floor and then looked at everyone in the room with tears in his eyes. He became sick to his stomach and let the contents of his turning stomach spill out on to the floor and then orbed out. 

"Damn it! What else can go wrong today?" Piper said looking at the spot her oldest son had been.

After the cleanup, which of course was left to Piper, she tried to get herself together. She needed to think clear so she could help both her sons.  
"Ok," Piper said as she turned to her younger sister, "What exactly did you see?" she finished as Phoebe started to explain. 

"Everything… I saw everything. The past, the present, the future and the other time line."  
With an Oh-My-God look on their faces Paige and Piper both just stared at their sister. 

Then Paige finally spoke, breaking the silence, "Well, that is a lot to see and take in. No wonder you passed out, you had a premonition overload." 

Knowing her sister was right, Phoebe still felt weak from it, she stated, "Well, good thing Wyatt is as powerful as he is, it only made him sick… but that could have been caused by what he saw."

Piper Halliwell, becoming impatient with her sister and placing a hand on her hip said, "Are you going to tell us specifics or not?" 

Paige, not wanting to seem uncaring that both her sisters were having a rough time, said, "Piper, can you give her a minute and she will tell you everything, she should sit down first then spill it… and Pheebs, can you kinda hurry up and get it together, we need to find out what is going on." 

Phoebe took the advice of the youngest Charmed one and took a seat on the old sofa in the attic.  
Then she began, "Well, I am not sure where to start but… Piper was baking a cake and then demons came and she was hurt very badly, Chris came home from school and he found her. He was scared and upset he couldn't heal her so he yelled for Wyatt and Leo, even Paige, but no one came and he pulled her close and she said 'I love you, this is not your fault,' and then she was gone." 

Piper, with tear filled eyes said, "Oh my God," and placed a hand over her mouth. "My poor baby, he shouldn't have had to go through that."  
Now Paige looked shocked and said, "Ok I understand kind of why Leo might not have come… I mean if he was away doing his elder thing, but Wyatt and myself I would have." 

Piper turned to face her sister head on, "You said Barbas had something to do with this." 

Phoebe, whose mouth opened and close a few times mid-sentence, said, "Yes, I was getting to that."

The empath let out a breath and said, "Chris was taken from school by Malick and taken to the underworld, of course." She went on, "Then there was a voice I couldn't quite place at first but then realized it was Barbas." Phoebe kept going, "Chris was unconscious when Malick left him."

"Ok, so then what?" Paige let out.

"Well, he kicked Chris, Chris hit the wall and rolled across the floor, waking up. Barbas didn't let Chris see him, knowing he would recognize him." She took a breath and then said "He started in on Chris' fears."  
The story seemed to take on a life of its own. 

Chris hit the wall and rolled across the ground… "What the hell was that?"

"I was getting tired of waiting for you to wake sleepy head." Came a voice from an unseen source. 

"Who are you…show yourself!"

The voice came again, "I can't do that now, can I?" 

The young witch looked around, "What do you want?"

"Oh, what do I want… well, let's see. I want you to know that you didn't change your brother's destiny."

Chris getting slightly pissed now, "You are wrong… I know you are wrong and I won't believe you, ever."

The disembodied voice came again, "I beg to differ. He is still the same and he will prove it to you over time… and it may not take as long as you think."

"Shut up! You don't know anything about my brother… so just shut your mouth." Chris was now yelling.

He just heard a laugh in response and then, "Oh, I know more than you think… he will betray you and your family again and let a demon go with a warning, if even that, just like before." The voice continued, "He will get mad about the same things and say some things to try to get you to trust him, even after he has betrayed, you just wait and see… has there been a time yet when he wouldn't talk to you or look at you?"

Chris couldn't help but remember earlier at school, when Wyatt wouldn't talk to him, he even made up an excuse to leave the lunch table after his little brother had sat and tried to talk to him.  
"No you are wrong."

"Am I?"…was all he heard. 

Then the cave was filled with Wyatt's voice. "Blood to blood, I summon the blood to blood, return to me." 

The voice came again, "One last thing. He will not come when you call when you need him the most, just like before… now off you go, they are calling you."

As Phoebe filled them in on what she had seen and Piper took a moment here and there to process it. The queens of multitasking. Two listened while three went about trying to find the boys, one scrying, another making a potion and one writing a spell.  
The middle Charmed one was finally coming to an end as the eldest looked at her, "Now I see what Paige meant by premonition overload."

Phoebe let out another breath, "Yeah, now we know the memory that Chris forgot."

**Ok, so I am sorry for the long wait and I will try not to ever do that again but it has been crazy around here. I want to thank all my readers and thanks to those of you that have added me or my stories their alerts and or favorites lists. Special thanks to….Goldacharmed, guardian music angel, Lizardmama, dul1387, supergirlluvscharmed, angeljanicemorgan4, sailor Lit, pettiest sorcieres, iamkagomeiloovinuyasha, for their great reviews….also too likestories for her review and thank you for the advice I took it and I hope it helps everyone understand my writing better. And now to Moretta! I thank you so much for all the help…she is my beta and my new friend I hope...lol.**


	9. It's all About Power

Hey everyone I am sorry for the very long wait. I hit a wall for the first time since started this story. I even had a hard time naming this chapter. Well I hope that this chapter is good enough to make up for that, and again sorry. Chapter 10 started off as a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone from the Brad Paisley song Letter to Me. Now it is chapter 10 of A Thousand Memories funny how things work out….I hope it will be done soon. This chapter does some time jumping but it is within the same day, so I hope no one gets confused.

**Ok well thank you too all my reviewers**. **thanks to….Goldacharmed…oh and that sucks about your computer I hope you get that fixed, guardian music angel, Lizardmama, dul1387, supergirlluvscharmed, angeljanicemorgan4, sailor Lit, pettiest sorcieres, iamkagomeiloovinuyasha, for their great reviews….also too likestories for her review and thank you for the advice I took it and I hope it helps everyone understand my writing better, and Moretta, sorry it took so long to get this to you. I also want to say thanks to everyone that put me on their alerts I am forever grateful.**

It's all About Power

Chris was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge looking down on the water and all the tiny lights from over a dozen or so cars. "I have got to be going crazy I know Wyatt and he would never let me down or not be there when I need him."

Chris just stood there watching the water flow past. _"Get it together Halliwell."_ He thought to himself. Chris took in a deep breath held it in for a moment then let it out. "Ok I am just going to go talk to him he is my brother I can do this I have to do this."

00000000000000000000000

Paige opened her eyes after the last thirty minutes of sensing for Wyatt, because he was not responding to his mother's calls. "Found him" she said with a smile she was rather proud of her self.

"Ok so where is he?" Piper asked her sister as her smile faded.

"I don't know he moved; now I have to start over." The youngest charmed one closed her eyes again.

"Ok ladies I would love to stay and play where's the whitelighter, but I have to go to a meeting at work that if I miss it is my job so I will be back as soon as I am done ok." Phoebe said to her sisters as she turned to leave the attic.

Piper gave her a look of understanding and said "well you go deal with that I am sure we will still be here when you get back."

"Ok see you in a bit." The middle charmed one called back as she hit the stairs.

"I got him again" Paige let out as she opened her eyes.

"Good now where is he before he moves again?" Piper stated as she gave her youngest sister a smirk.

Paige's eyes went wide as she said kind of slowly "he is right here in the house." Just then Wyatt walked in the attic

"Hey where is Aunt Pheebs I need to talk to her." The young blonde asked the other two witches in the room.

Piper looked at her oldest son confused "you just missed her she had to go to work for a while…where have you been?" she continued her gaze while he took out his cell phone.

"Mom I am fine I just needed some alone time and now I need to talk to Aunt Phoebe." He said as the phone began to ring the twice blessed walked out of the attic toward his room.

Just then Chris orbed in the living room of the manor and headed up to Wyatt's room. In the begging he was coming to talk; now he was down right pissed that his brother, who hadn't come when he called. Now he had to live with what happened just a few moments ago for the rest of his life.

"Hey Aunt Pheebs…yeah sorry about that." Wyatt told her through the phone.

"Well you better never let that happen again mister." Came her voice from the other end of the phone.

"I called because I need to talk to you about that premonition…I mean there are some things that I don't agree with like why would I be so power crazy, I told my little brother it is all about power."

From the other end of the phone his aunt said "I am not sure Wyatt that was the other you that power meant so much too."

Chris froze at the words "its all about power" coming from his bothers mouth and was caught off guard.

00000000000000000000000

"Welcome home Chris."

"Hello Wyatt."

_There he is my big brother he is going to kill me all because the love of my life thought she could bring me back and save me. I just stare him down trying not to show how much he scares me _

"They are no threat to me."

_He says that knowing that I don't have my powers. _

The demons standing around took that as a command from the twice blessed to leave_, and indeed_ it was.

"Et tu Chris of all the people to betray me."

_I know he won't see this, the same way I do but I say it anyway._

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt I went back to save you."

"Save me from what?"

_Is his little hint of amusement really necessary? I never take my eyes off of him._

"From what ever evil it was that turned you."

_I can't stand when he gives me that condescending pitiful look, as if I should know better._

"That's always been your problem Chris, stuck in the old good verses evil morass."

_I try to control myself as he continues._

"I'm so past that, it's all about power it's as simple as that."

_My heart is breaking just a little to see him this way, I remember a time when he didn't care about power, just saving people. _"And who ever has the most power wins is that it?"

"That's it, that's why I keep this museum intact…to remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess."

_Still using good old self control I manage to keep a cool head, but it is getting hard; he knows he is getting under my skin._

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't fairing as well as your little shrine here." _I say to him as I step closer, just now I think that may not have been such a good idea. Now he takes a step toward me as well._

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried I would have killed them on the stop, but you."

_I am a little surprised that he didn't kill me on the spot, but then again this is the reason I believe he can be saved…for some reason he has a soft spot for me, his little brother._

"I've forgiven Bianca I can forgive you too, if you promise never too cross me again."

_He says this as if it will ever happen._

"I think you know me better than that"

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him?" _He tells her and I challenge him. _

_I took anther step forward standing my ground. _"Leave her out of this." _He isn't backing down either…not like I would have expected him too anyway. My own brother is choking me…shit how do I get out of this one?_

"Pardon me."

_He says with a smirk as I go flying across the room, I can hear her._

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

"You promised you turn him just like I turned you or at least I thought I had."

_She came over to me with tears running down her face._

"Chris please I didn't bring you here to die."

_I just look back at her and tell her_ "don't worry I know what I'm doing…..I think." _Then with as much strength as I could manage I get up and lunge at him trying to tackle him to the ground…not really sure of what I was expecting to happen. He threw me over his shoulder with little or no effort at all, like it was nothing and to him I'm sure it was._

"Have you lost your mind?"

_I heard him say as I hit the table and it broke under me as I hit the floor._

"I don't need you."

_I don't need you…did he really just say that? Oh yes Wy you do more than you know. I thought to myself as he telekinetically chocked me again and put my back to the ceiling of the attic. The next thing I knew I was falling to the floor and heard Bianca._

"What ever you're going to do; do it fast I can't hold him for long."

_I pull up the floorboard and find what I was hopping would be there…the spell, so I read it._

"Power of witches rise, come to me from across the skies return my magic, give me back all that was taken from the attack." I feel my magic return to me and mentally thank the charmed ones. Just then she lost her grip on him.

"No" echoed in Chris' head as he was brought out of his memory. He killed her, Chris said to himself. He knew that he didn't know the girl yet; but knowing he would someday and that they loved each other very much was enough. He noticed his hand was on the door knob of Wyatt's slightly opened door, Chris removed his hand saying in a whisper not again Wyatt and orbed out.

"Hold on Aunt Phoebe…I thought I heard Chris." Wyatt opened the door the rest of the way to see nothing more than an empty hall. "I guess I am going nuts…I could have swore I felt and heard Chris right outside my door."

00000000000000000000000

Earlier that day

As Chris contemplated going to talk to Wyatt the familiar sound of orbs could be heard. The dark haired teen turned around quick, to see Mr. Miller one of the teachers from magic school.

"Chris I need you to come quick it's you father." The color drained from his face immediately.

"What is wrong?" She looked deep into his eyes.

"Please just come with me.

They materialized in the headmaster's office on the desk set a plaque that said Leo Wyatt. His father was no where in sight.

"Mrs. Miller where is he?" Chris asked the redheaded teacher that just informed him that something was wrong with his father.

"Over here Chris." He came around to the other side of his father's desk. There Leo lay on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

"Dad…dad, oh come on this can't be happening again…DAD!!" The last time this happened came to Chris' mind, but then it was his mother he had found in a pool of blood.

"Wyatt" Chris called as he sat there with his dad. " Wyatt!! I need you!" He started to cry. "WYATT!!"

"Chris?" Leo's eyes flickered open, "where's Wyatt; he is the one that should be here not you."

"What?"

"You can't heal me Chris, you never could this is all your fault. Now I will die because you could never be as good as Wyatt, why can't you be Wyatt?"

"Dad why would you say that…I love you…I...I thought you loved me, you promised this time would be different." Chris said to his dyeing father as he broke down and cried even harder.

Leo reached up with the last of his strength and slapped Chris as hard as he could then said "that's what you get for thinking."

Mrs. Miller than pulled Chris by the hair and said "I think you have been a very bad boy, letting your father die like this." Chris just looked up at her with a disbelieving look on his face and unshed tears in his eyes then stated

"I…I…didn't mean too…I'm so sorry." He stammered as his breathing was hindered.

The magic teacher now said as she walked out of the room "now your just pathetic no wander your brother didn't come."

Chris sat with Leo's body and cried for about an hour before he got mad enough to get up and do something about it.

Chris now knew he had to find Wyatt and see why he didn't come when he called. If his brother was really good like he clamed, then he should have a really good answer for his abandonment. Chris was now pissed at Wyatt.

0000000000000000000000

Chris reformed in an empty classroom at magic school; just down the hall from where he thought his father died a few hours ago. Now knowing that all Wyatt cared about was power Chris knew he had to fix it, before his mother found out, this would destroy her. Taking some chalk from one of the boards he began to draw the crest of his family on one wall. "I have to do this, it's for his own good" he though out loud.

With that said, he recited the spell not needing the book anymore he had this one memorized.

Hear these words hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within my mind

Send me back to where I'll find,

What I wish in place and time

Just like the times before the triquetra started to glow blue, and Chris step through to change the past once again.


	10. Me Myself and Mom

Hey everyone I hope it hasn't been to long my last chapter didn't get many reviews. That was more than likely my fault for taking so long to get chapter 9 up, but now it is and I hope this is soon enough to get some of my readers back. I need to let everyone know that the chapter I thought was going to be chapter 10 will now just be a later chapter. I am not sure which one it will be now but it will still be named Letter to Me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Charmed characters….just my demons I created.

**Ok well thank you too all my reviewers**. **Thanks….Goldacharmed, guardian music angel, Lizardmama, dul1387, supergirlluvscharmed, angeljanicemorgan4, sailor Lit, pettiest sorcieres, iamkagomeiloovinuyasha, for their great reviews….also too likestories , and Moretta, sorry you didn't get to work your magic on the last chapter; I had to go out of town and was impatient, and now I would like to thank Shivani123, I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. I also want to say thanks too anyone I may have missed.**

Me, Myself and…Mom

Chris shot through the blue glowing wall, just to land hard on his ass at someone's feet. "Oh man, that hurt." The young witch said as he sat there unaware that he had company.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He heard from a voice that seemed kind of familiar. Chris sucked in a breath hard knowing that he had been busted, as he saw a pair of 

men's shoes. He just knew it was his father. Then with a sudden jerk he raised his head and couldn't believe what he was seeing…he was looking right into his own eyes.

"I…I…um, well." The brunette couldn't get out any words.

"Oh my God"…the older Chris let out as it hit him…he was now not only looking at, but talking to himself literally.

"Where's mom I need to talk to her" Chris told his older self while he held a dumbfound look on his face.

The older of the two whitchlighters shook his head and said "no you can't talk to her remember…she doesn't know who we are, besides she is not here."

"What…what do you mean she's not here?" He said from where he sat on the floor.

Chris bent down to help himself stand, then said "she is at the club tonight…there is a band and you know mom she just had to be there."

"Well yeah, but I need her here." Chris told the older version of himself.

Chris Perry gave his younger counterpart that famous I have a plan look. "Hey I know, why don't you just let me help and she never has to know you where here", he finished with a slight shrug.

The younger Chris gave the older an, I can't believe I am trying that on my self look.

"Who won't have to know he was here, and who is he Chris?" Leo said with discord in his voice as he stepped into the attic.

Both Chris' jumped at the sound of their father's voice. Letting his eyes travel to his older self Chris said very quietly "that's dad", the other shot a look back at him. Christopher Halliwell had his back to his father and with one swift movement he turned to see Leo in full view.

"Da…" he started but was abruptly stopped by his own hand clasping over his mouth. Leo eyed them both with close suspicion and distrust.

"Umm it's nothing Leo I…I mean we…" Chris said with a small laugh, as Leo cut him off.

"So who is your little friend?"

The witchlighter wrinkled his brow as he said "Oh him he…is just my uh little brother, yeah and he found me and now I have too send him home." Chris stressed the last part of his sentence as to get a point across too himself as he gave a weak smile to Leo.

Fourteen year old Chris tried to lick the other's hand to regain his freedom.

"Oh that's gross", but the older just smiled at himself and whispered in his ear, so that only Chris could hear him "you don't know where our hand has been today."

Leo was not buying Chris' story and was about to reengage in his interrogation, just as orbs filled the attic.

"What is going on here?" The three sisters said as they reformed. Noticing the young teen in the room Paige said "who's he?"

"That is what I have been trying to get out of Chris…he says that this is his little brother but I don't believe him." Leo told the three witches that entered the room.

Chris Perry let a I don't care what you think expression rest on his face, while Chris Halliwell was still trying to break free of his own grip.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe now turned on their whitelighter "well Chris is this true, is he your little brother?"

"Well…uh…yes he is." Chris Perry said as he let a please let them believe me expression rest on his face now. Just then a pain shot through Chris' middle finger as his squirming captive bit him.

Chris took his hand away from his mini-me's face "hey, that hurt you little shit!!" Chris was starting to have ill feelings toward himself and could see why his father didn't trust him completely.

Piper's mothering took over as she scolded the older of the two Chris' with a look and then she said "you really shouldn't talk to your little brother that way." This statement took Chris by surprise and he gave a little sarcastic laugh and started to say "you can't…." he was then cut off by none other than himself.

Chris Halliwell ran forward to where he could be seen batter and blurted out "Mom we don't have time for this, Wyatt is in trouble I need your help."

"What?" every grown up said at the same time. "Wait what did you call me?" Piper said as she stood there with shock written all over her face.

Chris Perry smirked at himself in disbelieve "I can't believe you!!, you would compromise everything I worked for."

Standing his ground Chris Halliwell turned back to his older self and said "you mean everything we worked for, no but you don't understand."

Leo the least likely to do so intervened "What do you mean we...I thought Chris was in this alone." Then just at that moment everyone in the room saw the two from the future side by side 

for the first time. The green eyes, that smile, that mole on their nose, the hair, and of course their face. Piper's face and hair with Leo's eyes, why couldn't they see it before every grown up in the room thought in silence…well all except the older version of their newly found family member.

"Oh my God!!, Phoebe said as she threw her hands to her mouth. "You are the same person from two different time lines…and you called Piper mom." As Phoebe stated the obvious, with a very cheesy Phoebe grin; the older Chris let out a sigh and shook his head while closing his eyes.

"Great way to go…you just messed up everything." Chris said to the young brunette that made no effort to hide the disappointment in himself.

Now everyone in the room was watching Chris have it out with himself. "No you did that all on your own I am here to fix it, maybe I wouldn't have had to come if you would have just told them the truth from the start! Chris yelled at his older self.

"Hey!" Piper yelled after one of her whistles that let everyone know she had, had enough. Everyone in the room jumped and then looked at her. "Ok people we can't do anything if we stand here and argue with each other."

Leo turned to the youngest of his new found sons and said "what do we need to do?"

Chris let his father's face fill his eyes, "well I came here…I mean he came here too change the future, too save Wyatt."

"Yes Chris we know this." Paige said a little annoyed then continued "can't you tell us anything new?"

"Chris Perry…wait how can that be if I am your mother?" Leo was now very interested in his shoes as he said in a low voice "another man," forgetting that he had just seen his own eyes on the young man for the first time since he met him.

"No…" the teen aged witchlighter said to his father's statement while looking him in the face, "you are my dad" he said as he took in Leo's features.

"Well then why is your name Chris Perry?" Phoebe asked her new found nephew.

A grin grew on Chris' face as he said "what would you have said if I told you that my name was Christopher Perry Halliwell in the attic that day?"

Leo smiled then and softly said "Christopher is my father's name."

"Wait a minute." Paige let out as she turned to him and said so let me get this straight you remember?" He stared back at his aunt and simply said "yes I do."

"Everything" Leo added.

Chris shook his head "yes everything, but dad I don't blame you for anything, not any of you." "Christopher Halliwell you can't come here and tell us you need our help and tell yourself off for whatever reason, then leave us hanging." Piper said putting her hands on her hips, bringing them all back to the matter at hand.

Both Chris' hung their heads in shame. "I know mom" the younger one let out and sighed before continuing "I just, the other me didn't think you would help or believe him if he told you that what he needed to save Wy from was himself."

Leo then asked "why do we need to save Wyatt from himself Chris?" as he put a hand on Chris Perry's shoulder and gave him a look of understanding and compassion, that he never expected to see on his father's face…not for him anyway.

"I can't tell you that" was all he said with regret etched on his features, and then the older Chris looks at his younger self and said "just tell me did it work?"

With a smirk on his face Chris Halliwell looked right into his own eyes as he answered his own question with "you know I can't tell you that, future consequences." This made Chris Perry fume I hate myself right now he thought.

While everyone had a good laugh at the ironic answer, the older of the two had to find out for himself if he was going through this for nothing. Chris then orbed out and left his younger self and his family to wonder where he went. Rematerializing in an empty classroom at magic school, not knowing his other self had used this same room for his travel to this time. Chris used the time that everyone focused on little him to come up with a spell. As he said the spell Chris closed his eyes just in case it didn't work.

Here I am now

Another me, traveled here somehow

Take me from here to whence he came

So I can see if I am to blame.

Chris opened his eyes once again "It didn't work" he said out loud. He didn't notice the symbol of his family on the wall behind him as he threw his hands in the air and walked out of the class room that unknown to him, he used twice to time travel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wyatt Halliwell had finished his talk with his aunt, and then stared at the spot he thought he felt his little brother, as he leaned on the doorframe. "I could have sworn Chris was here." Wyatt went the rest of the way out of his room and turned down the hall headed toward the attic. Chris 

had cut off his and Wyatt's secret form of communication, so Wyatt was surprised when it all came flooding back. Chris? Wyatt thought


	11. My Big Little Brother

**Ok everyone I am going to try to let this Chapter get away from me I will not make myself stop or let myself until I am happy with it, and I will not do my normal thanks too make room for more story…I normally go by a word count and my last chapter was shorter by the word count but I was told it was longer by readers. Normally I do a total of 2,500 words well this time I did 3,462. So on with the story, but I still say thanks to everyone.**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Chris thought he heard his own name being said as he orbed into the basement of the manor. The only thing is he heard it in his head. Chris froze dead in his tracks, it wasn't his voice. "Wyatt?" Chris thought to himself but said aloud at the same time.

Wyatt halted to a stop and turned back the other way as he thought he heard his own name. Wyatt was going to call out to his little brother again, but decided it would be best to just follow his presence. After all he didn't want to give Chris any reason to run from him again.

Walking up the stairs from the basement Chris, feeling uneasy from hearing Wyatt in his head of all places told himself "I need to make sure no one is home so I can try something else to get to the other me's time line." Wyatt was slowly making his way down the stairs when he saw someone making their way toward the stairs, he didn't recognize this man. "It's not like I got a good look at him." The twice blessed told himself as he step back up the stairs quietly and side stepped, into the bathroom.

Chris was too busy thinking about what to do now, and didn't notice that there were others in the house. The dark haired twenty-two year old was taken completely by surprise as he walked passed the up stairs bathroom. The bathroom door flew open and Chris froze for the second time since he orbed into the home of the Charmed Ones.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The witchlighter heard from behind him. He didn't make a sound he was terrified it had been a very long time since he heard that voice, but it couldn't be he thought to himself. Wyatt grew a little angry and got a little louder as he moved forward and said "I asked you a question."

Chris tried to just orb out…thinking, he must have some how ended up in his own time scared him so much that he couldn't move. Wyatt noticed the thought of orbing and grabbed the other man in the hall. Chris Perry found himself flush with the wall, and felt the other male's strength as he held him there.

"I said I asked you a question" the blonde repeated. Chris tried to brake free of Wyatt's grip and ended getting into a small scuffle with the him…he hadn't had the chance to see who it was that grabbed him, but this didn't keep Chris' mind from racing to try and figure out who had a hold of him. As they both threw some punches, Wyatt being the stronger of the two ended up over powering Chris. Knowing he was not in control Chris stopped struggling…in a confused state he took a guess and said "Leo get off me!"

Wyatt let go and said "I am not Leo", which felt strange to call his father by his first name. For the first time the two looked at each other, Wyatt's crystal blue eyes came to rest on Chris' jade green and they locked glaring at first…then the looks softened, but one became quickly panicked. As Chris tried to back peddle from where he sat on the floor, his older brother still looking at him with soft eyes said "Chris is that you?"

Hitting the wall behind him Chris just gave a little nod as he pressed up against that same wall wishing he could just phase through it. The older of the two brothers got to his feet and stood over the other, then reaching out he gave Chris his hand to help him to his feet. At first the Dark haired man didn't 

move, after a moment or two he looked up at his teen aged older brother, gave that half smile of his and grabbed Wyatt's offered hand.

Now on his feet Chris looked at his brother again; not having to look up was great for the first time he could remember he was looking head on with Wyatt, who was still just a little taller but not more than half an inch. They both stood there for a minute before Wyatt spoke. "So…what are you doing here?"

The boys where interrupted when their father came up the stairs. "Hey I see you two are talking again." Leo made this statement with out looking at either of them because if he did he would have seen that his fourteen year old was twenty-two and taller.

"Dad" Wyatt said as Leo walked right by them, he had obviously just got back from magic school. Leo then turned to see his sons and almost chocked on his own breath.

Chris was looking at the floor but if there was one thing the ex elder knew it was his boys. "Chris?" his father was unsteady at first but then Leo placed a strong comforting hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "Chris, hey buddy…look at me."

The older of his two sons (for the moment) slowly raised his head and then his eyes to see his father's face. Leo gave him a small encouraging smile and genteelly squeezed his shoulder where his hand still rested. "I know Chris and it's ok…I love you son, more than you will ever know" then turning his head to Wyatt he said "both of you."

Chris just stared at the man that became the father he always wanted, as he realized that his spell had worked after all. Leo gave Chris a big hug and said "there are some people that can't wait to see you."

"No…no Leo I can't that is not why I came here." The brunette stated as he slightly shook his head causing his bangs to hang over his eyes, then went on to say "I am here to see what went wrong…why my younger self felt the need to go back in time too fix what I failed too."

At that moment Wyatt put an arm around his little brother and Chris flinched just a bit. "It's ok" he assured him, but he still felt the sting of knowing that Chris was apprehensive about him on some level. He knew Chris wouldn't go on his own, so Wyatt orbed them to the attic saying "we can figure it out together."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper and Paige where still in the attic awaiting Phoebe. "She said she would be here in a few minutes" Paige said as she hung up the phone.

"Well I need her here now, we have got to find Chris and talk some sense into him.

Piper's words barely came away from her mouth as orbs filled the attic which in turn became Wyatt and Chris. "Wyatt…Chrriiis" Paige's mouth fell open and went dry in an instant.

"Yes Paige what about them" Piper said as she turned around to see her youngest sister. "Oh my God…is that Chris?" "Did a spell back fire of something?"

"No Mom nothing like that…it's just Chris needs to see that he didn't fail and that I am not the source of all evil."

Piper didn't understand "so you made him age to show him that?" she said to him as she waved her hands around to emphasize that, that it sounded crazy.

Chris couldn't take it anymore "no Piper he didn't do anything, it's me…Chris Perry" he said and then waited for her reaction. He didn't have to wait long.

"What!!….wait a minute, your telling me that you are Chris Perry" she said Perry as she put quotation marks in the air with her fingers; she went on "so where is Chris Halliwell?"

Chris bit his bottom lip and looked at the floor not sure if he should tell her that.

"Oh honey I am sorry, it is so good to see you and I missed you" she said as she took his hand and smiled at him "but I need to know where he is."

"I know you do, he went to 2004 right after Bianca" the dark haired witchlighter found that harder to say then he thought he would "but before Mr. Right…the first one" He knew they would know what he was talking about.

"Oh" Paige said as she raised her eye brows and her cheeks pinked just a bit. Wyatt just watched with confusion, as he caught on later than everyone else with the fact that he had to dig through, the memories of Phoebe's premonition she got from Chris that he stole.

"Hey everyone I am back" they heard Phoebe say as she entered the attic. "What happened to Chris?"

"Oh well this isn't our Chris…sorry" Paige said to her nephew as she was trying to tell Phoebe what was going on.

"That's ok Paige." Chris told her and Phoebe turned to look at him better.

"Did you just call her Paige what happened to aunt Pai…" Phoebe started as it hit her she took in a breath "you mean this is Chris…we have missed you so much." She said resisting the urge to throw her arms around him and squeeze.

Chris put his hands up and started to back away from her. "Phoebe, this is so not the time" he said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"I know, sorry" the middle charmed one said as she put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

Leo entered the attic stating "I really miss being able to orb sometimes."

"Oh honey" Piper looked at her husband with sympathy.

Chris was getting frustrated now," I need you all too concentrated and work together, if we are going to get me back before I do something crazy…got it?"

Everyone in the attic replied "got it" in unison.

He then went on to say "I need to know what has been going on to make me think I needed to go back again."

"I can help with that." Chris turned to see his brother as he finally spoke after a long silent period.

Phoebe turned to see him as well, "we don't have time to tell him all of that so let's do a cliff notes version."

As his aunt went on Wyatt took his brother's hand and did an information down load from his own knowledge and his premonition he high jacked from their aunt. "Wow…that is a lot to take in." Chris said as Wyatt steady him with his hand so he didn't hit the floor.

"Well that is cheating mister." Phoebe smirked at her oldest nephew.

"I think we need to go after Barbas and find out how he is working for" Chris said too the rest of the Halliwell family in the attic, then continuing "I think I was suppose to come and help out, I mean I know now, that I didn't screw this up…so I think someone wants me to think I did"

"You put that better than your younger self did…oh man not again this is crazy, what is up with this family and time travel?"

"Phoebe don't you will only give your self a headache" Paige told her older sister, and then added "that does make sense, but how do you know that is what they want?"

"Educated guess" Chris said with a shrug to his aunt's question.

Piper then joined in "fine we go after Barbas, but who ever he is working for is mine." Chris couldn't help but let a smile cross his face as he started to scry for the demon that they wanted to find.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azturk sat alone in his lair so he thought. The miter demon then became fearful that one of two things would happen either the Charmed Ones would find him or worse he might find him. Just then Barbas appeared out of thin air laughing a bit. "That is not funny to me." Aztruk stated in a dangerous tone.

"What business do you have here?" The miter demon asked the demon of fear.

Barbas looked on the lower level demon and said "I have to report to him…and I need to know if you have any input."

"He told me, to tell you he is not happy having to clean up your mess…Malick."

The gray haired demon just smiled "Malick was your idea that makes him your mess, not mine." With out another word he was gone in a puff a, what looked like white powder.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Barbas appeared in another part of the underworld. "I have a word of your plan."

A voice came from the shadows strong and in charge "it is about time, I was begging to think you failed me."

"No…I do not fail" was said as a twisted smile crossed the face of the demon of fear. Then he went on to give the happenings of his report. "I have the boy on the run, he is scared out of his mind he went to the past just like you said he would; now we just have to wait for him to mess things up."

"Good I am impressed, but I fear you underestimate Christopher…he is not too be taken lightly." Came from the shadows as a cloaked figure stepped out into what little light was there. "They are coming we better get ready," said the cloaked figure.

The demon of fear stated as the other took off the hood of his cloak, to reveal his dark hair and bright blue eyes. "You look just like your father."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been almost an hour since Chris started scrying and Wyatt was growing impatient. "Got him finally" Chris said shooting a look at Wyatt he said "you ready?" This felt a bit strange to Chris he was not use to demon hunting with his brother, but against him in secret and for him when demons apposed him...little did Wyatt know that those demons didn't die, they just went underground and joined the other side trying to bring him down.

"Been ready for a while now," he told Chris as his face held a lets go now expression.

Piper saw this and hurried over to her sons "hey you two are not going anywhere with out me."

"Mom it is ok we will be fine."

"I don't think so mister" she let out in a don't test me sort of way.

"Wyatt you will not win this you know, so just give up" the dark haired man told his older yet…younger brother.

As that was said Phoebe and Paige chimed in "you don't think we are staying here do you?"

The boys just smiled at their aunts and said "not a chance lets go."

The five of them got what potions and spells they may need for what ever could happen and then orbed to the Golden Gate Park. "That is weird, why would he be here?" Wyatt asked.

"This is not where we were supposed to orb to, something is wrong." Chris told the others in his orbbing party.

Paige gave her nephew a what do you mean look while she put one hand in the air. Catching the expression Paige threw his way Chris said "we were suppose to end up in the underworld, so clearly something is wrong."

"We should split up and search for Barbas, we came here for a reason right" Piper said to everyone.

"Ok" they all said at once. Wyatt and Chris walked off in one direction, while the sisters went in another. "I don't like this at all and more importantly I have a bad feeling about it."

"Me too" Wyatt said back to his brother as they walked around the park. The two kept walking checking things out and staying on the defense, when Chris got thrown back a few feet and hit the ground hard.

"Chris! Chris" Wyatt shouted as he saw his brother fly through the air. The twice blessed ran to Chris' side and helped him to his feet. Just then the Charmed Ones ran up behind them. Phoebe noticed Chris was bleeding she said as she put her hand to her mouth and took in a breath "Oh my God, Chris you're bleeding."

The green eyed witchlighter looked down at his side. With a small sarcastic laugh he said. "I think your right" as he fell to the ground.

Wyatt moved so fast no one had a chance to say a thing he held his hands over Chris and waited for the golden glow to come. He didn't have to wait long Chris sat up after being healed.

"Thanks" Chris told his brother "No problem I won't let anything happen to my little….um uh my big little brother Wyatt said with a small laugh, as he helped Chris to his feet. Then he asked "what the hell was that," seeing as he was the only one that saw Chris fly across the park.

"I am not sure but I think it is some kind of magical barrier to keep us in a certain area or a, glamour to make us think we are somewhere we aren't ." Before anyone could ask the scene started to melt away and clapping could be heard "very good Christopher, very good." Chris' eyes widened and his mouth feel open as his breathing became irregular and he looked at a face he hadn't seen for a long time. "See Barbas, I told you not to underestimate him ."

"Ben?" Chris said while at the same time Phoebe shouted in alarm "Cole!" and then everyone passed looks around.

"Oh well isn't that interesting?" said Barbas.

"I thought you were dead, Wyatt sent you on that…" Chris was cut off by Ben

"No dear cousin I was at deaths door and Lord Wyatt brought me back and then asked a favor of me, one that no one else seemed to be able to do. Bianca was not the only one, just the only one to get close enough, see he wants his little brother back."

"So how did you end up here?" Chris shot back.

"I was sent to 2004, but I thought I could do more damage here luckily one of my father's powers was the ability to travel to other dimensions and plans of existence." Ben said this with a smile.

"Your father and who is your father?" Phoebe let out not wanting to hear the truth.

"Why mother I thought you of all people knew who my father was, I was named after my grandfather Benjamin Coleridge Turner."

With this Wyatt stepped between Ben and Chris "No one is taking my little brother anywhere not even you, I don't care who sent you." Wyatt said as he poked his finger into Ben's chest.

The tall dark haired man saw that this, Wyatt meant business just as the one that sent him to retrieve his brother. He just smiled at him and said "even if it was under your orders, what was it you said oh yes "bring him back kicking and screaming if you must" I believe were the words you used."

"Don't listen to him Wyatt." Chris told his older brother.

"That was not me!" the walls of the underworld shook as the twice blessed yelled, as his eyes filled with tears, he looked over at his baby brother and thought to himself "_would I really do that to you?"_

Chris was shocked when he heard what Wyatt was thinking, for the first time since him and this Wyatt had their run in he found himself letting go of all his fear. Wyatt felt it too, and heard Chris tell him through their mental link "_don't listen to him Wy, he doesn't know you…not this you, the good you please don't let him get to you._

"_Thanks." _ Wyatt thought back to Chris

"_No problem I won't let anyone get to my big…little brother" _ Chris shot back with a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok please tell me what you think, I hope I didn't confuse anyone and that it was worth the wait…sorry for not doing my thanks like before, but in my defense I did say that may happen someday. **


	12. Hell No We Won't Go

**I was going to rework this chapter because I was under the impression that something was wrong with it because of the lack of reviews as in zero. Which was something I had not experienced before, I was informed however that I was being to emotional…thanks for the tip maybe you where right (you know how you are) anyway I figured I would look it over make any changes it may need and maybe add a little seeing how it is a little shorter than I normally post. Thank you for your patience, understanding, and opinion****.**

Hey there everyone I know it has been a while and I am sorry for that, but I hit yet another wall. That wall is gone now so lets get started, I also wanted to say there will be more time travel, and other visitor in this chapter…so I hope this hasn't became redundant. This one took longer than I thought it would, it took me forever to come up with a title for this chapter…I just got it yesterday which was the 28 of August and I started this chapter in July. **Oh I thought I should add this note: Chris Halliwell is in 2004, and Chris Perry is in 2018…I hope no one is as confused as me, this is another reason it took so long…sorry again.**

I want to thank everyone for reading or just adding me to their alerts.

**Ok well thank you too all my reviewers**. **Thanks….Goldacharmed, guardian music angel, Lizardmama, dul1387, supergirlluvscharmed, angeljanicemorgan4, sailor Lit, pettiest sorcieres, iamkagomeiloovinuyasha, for their great reviews….also too likestories , Shivani123, and I want to welcome whitelighter1389 to my list of reviewers, and thank you for all of your reviews that I got at once that was kinda cool, Also welcome and thanks to Tina, and Lorena. I hope everyone enjoys the better version of this chapter. I also want to say thanks to anyone I may have missed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, cuz let's face it if I did we would still be watching new episodes…and or a snip off.**

*************************

2004

Chris Halliwell stood in the attic of the manor with his future family. No one noticed that Chris Perry was no longer in the room with them. "That was a good one Chris; do you know how long we wanted to turn that around on…you?"

Chris looked at Paige as she laughed while stating the question about his smart remark to himself.

"Yeah good one" Phoebe and Piper both let out at the same time.

Leo was the first to look around the room and see that the other Chris was not there. "Hey did anyone see where Chris…I mean the older Chris went?" Just then a, bright blue triquetra started to glow on the wall as a man came threw.

The tall Blonde man turned his head toward Chris as his eyes fell on his little brother. "Chris, what happened…why, do you look like your still in the midst of puberty." Wyatt had a smirk on his face as he said this.

Chris froze as he saw and heard Wyatt. He knew his other self had dealt with this version of his brother, but Chris had not. He knew he existed but never thought he would meet him. "I…I am not…" was all he could say as he craned his neck more than he could ever remember to look Wyatt in the eyes.

"He is not who you think he is."

Wyatt looked at his mother "Oh, I know who he is even if you don't mom." Wyatt smiled at Piper "he is my little brother."

"I know that" she said back to him. "He just isn't the one you think he is, he came here from a different time line and he needs to go home."

Wyatt's smile faded "then where is Chris?" Wyatt was now visibly pissed. "I came to bring him home; I am tried of waiting on others to do their job." He said getting a little louder near the end of his sentence as if someone there could hear him.

Phoebe looked amused at her nephew. "Well maybe you shouldn't send lackeys to do your job."

Wyatt jerked his head toward his aunt and his smile came back. "Maybe your right, I will let Ben know that." Phoebe not getting what he meant about Ben or who Ben was for that matter just put a hand on her hip and let out an exasperated breath. Turning back to Chris, Wyatt took a step toward him, saying "I guess since you all lost mine this one will have to do." Chris in turn took one away from Wyatt. "What's wrong, Chris don't you want to go home with me?"

Just then as if in a bad dream…_I hear him say my name again._

"_Chris don't you want to come home with me?" _

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her casket, not even to look at him. I just stood there letting the rain hit me in the face._

"_Chris, it is okay buddy you don't have to answer."_

_My Grandfather was always more understandable than my brother. Now they are starting to disagree with each other._

"_Wyatt, he is not ready to go just yet."_

_I feel my Grandfather put his hand on my shoulder. I start to tense up when I hear my brother's reply. _

"_I know what is best for him, he is my responsibility now...and I am ready to go."_

_Now it is Gramp's turn again._

"_Look young man…Wyatt you know that you and Chris don't have to go through this alone I am always here for both of you."_

_How could he expect me to go anywhere with him, he didn't even come when I called him…he could have saved her, she could still be alive._

_At once there was another hand on my shoulder; this one was harder and held on to me more firmly. "Not now Grandpa, we need some time." _

_He squeezed my shoulder a little tighter. "Now, Christopher lets go home."_

_I finally tore my eyes away from her to see the intense look my Grandfather and older brother where giving each other, knowing only I could stop it. I looked up at Wyatt and said…_

"Hell no, I won't go with you." Chris yelled as reality came back to him.

"Well too bad"

Just then Piper step between her sons. "Wyatt you are not taking him anywhere, besides he isn't your Chris."

Wyatt now had a look of amusement on his face. "What are you going to stop me?" He then looked passed her at Chris. "I said he would have to do, besides he minded better at this age, and still looked at me as if I hung the moon."

Now, a pissed off Piper Halliwell took a step closer to her oldest son "Yes I am, and wipe that grin off of your face."

With in the blink of an eye Piper was move across the attic and Wyatt had a hold of Chris' arm, Chris' eyes went wide as he yelled "mom" reaching for her as the wall began to glow blue once more "Sorry mother, but we have to go."

Everyone in the attic was ready to take him on to save Chris, but they were not fast enough. The once glowing wall became just a wall again. "Damn it, now what" Piper asked no one in particular.

Leo turned to his wife and put a hand on her arm trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

2018

Just then Ben brought the two brothers out of there thoughts and back to the point at hand. "I am taking you back Chris…whether you want to go or not.

"Hell no I wont go anywhere with you Ben." Chris Perry said to his cousin as he took a step backward.

Just as Ben took a step toward Chris, Wyatt stepped between them once again. "I said you are not taking him anywhere." As he did this Wyatt's shield went up blocking Ben from his target. Fuming mad Ben waved his hand through the air trying to get through, but it was no use no one could get through that damn blue bubble.

Now as if in some really bad flashback Phoebe and the rest saw Ben turn into his demon form and in doing so he looked even more like Cole than before. "Oh my god" Phoebe yelled. Ben tried again to get past the protective shield of Wyatt but there was no use.

"Damn witch" he yelled at Wyatt. Ben knew his cousin had more power than he ever would but hoped that Wyatt, being younger would give him an advantage but this did not prove to be the case.

Wyatt just smiled at his new found demon cousin "like I said you are not taking him anywhere."

That is when he turned on the others in the room, "well you forgot to put them in your little blue bubble." Ben said this as he walked toward Phoebe with an evil grin on his face. Wyatt watched Ben as he walked across the room toward his aunt.

"Leave her out of this." Was all that Wyatt could get out, but then he heard Chris.

"Oh, wow that was so déjà vu." Chris saw Wyatt look at him as if to say, is this really the time?

Chris keeping eye contacted with his brother "Sorry Wy." Turning back to face Ben, Wyatt and the rest of the family watched as he shimmered out with Phoebe.

"Oh crap, now we have to find her instead of looking for Chris." Piper said as she threw her arms up.

0000000000000000

Ben and Phoebe reformed in a very familiar place, "what are we doing here?" Phoebe asked as she turned to see the son she never gave birth too.

"What you don't recognize the place mother or you don't want to be here?" His voice laced with animosity. Phoebe looked around there was no doubt in her mind where they were, it was the pent house she use to share with Cole. It looked as though someone lived there, but she seemed to be behind some sort of thin veil.

The family that was going about their daily routine didn't even see them. "I know where we are." She snapped just then the lady of the house had come out of the master bedroom and walked to the kitchen, "but why are we here?" she asked as she turned to see him.

Ignoring her he took a step toward the fire place, "Barbas" was all he said and the demon of fear appeared.

"You called?" Barbas said with that evil smile resting on his face.

"You need to finish what you started."

"He is gone how am I suppose to do that?"

Getting slightly irritated Ben said "use the other one, do I have to do all the thinking."

Barbas, now more than a little annoyed with the way to cocky demon half-breed from the future turned around and said before leaving "I can think on my own."

Giving a half cocked smile with a hint of sarcasm Phoebe told Ben "you might not want to piss him off his powers work on demons as well."

This time he turned to face her "I am not worried about him, it is Christopher that posses a problem and you are going to help me get him."

Shaking her head "No, no I won't, why are you after him, what problem does he posse and I don't understand how you are alive I saw you blow up."

As the Cole look a like faced her he smiled yet again but this time there was a dark cloud in his eyes as he answered her. "You won't have a choice for one, this family here won't see another day if you don't, for two I was paid to come after him and I never fail, three is none of your business, and four dear mother" he paused as he paced for a bit. Then stopping to look her in the eye, "did you think that I would let you get away with trying to kill me, that I wouldn't sense it and have a back up plan?"

He paced a little more, this means she under estimated him and he wasn't sure how he felt about it then said "getting the Seer to tap into my powers was nothing less than brilliant, I must admit but what you didn't see on the other side of that explosion was…"

"You, getting away" Phoebe finished for him.

"I was just a ball of energy at that time, but I knew where a witch was that could sustain me till I was born one that would have no problems with the hot flashes."

Phoebe's face turn white as the color drained from it as she realized who and said "A firestarter Christy…she."

"Yes that's right she was the key to the ultimate power, but it was not, and is not Billie. You see mother it was me…well it should have only been me but then Piper had to go and get knocked up." He said this getting a little angrier as he went. "I was the twice blessed, not Wyatt the little brat had to go and be born six weeks early on my birthday, keeping the delicate balance of things in order." Ben let all of this, out with rage and jealousy lining his every word.

Phoebe didn't think it possible that she could lose anymore color but she saw her color drain even more, knowing that Ben spoke the truth.

Then answering her last question, so she didn't ask it again "we are here because this is where it started for me and there are some things you need to see."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2004

Everyone in the Halliwell attic stared at the wall that had just gone back solid with shock on their faces. Piper was the first to move toward the spot both her boys disappeared from "damn it, now we have to go after him."

Paige turned to see Piper "you don't think he will hurt him, do you?"

Piper not wanting to think that was possible, couldn't help but wander. "I don't know, but I hope not." Going over to the table in the center of the room Piper grabbed a pen and a note pad.

Paige watched as Piper did this. "What are you doing?"

Answering Paige, but not looking up as she started to write. "What does it look like, I am writing a spell." After a few moments she put the paper down "ok, I think that will do."

Piper read the spell aloud hoping it would take them to Chris.

"Move us through space and time,

So I can find this son of mine."

The attic began to melt away, and then they where…in the attic. "Are you kidding me?" Piper said as she through her hands up.

"Piper, what is going on?" She heard a familiar voice say her name.

Turning around, all at the same time Piper, Paige, and Leo all saw themselves Wyatt and Chris Perry. "Hey where am I?" asked Phoebe.

"Pheebs, I don't think that is the problem right now." Paige told Phoebe as to remind her why they where even there.

Chris looked at his mother and father and then as if on cue Wyatt and Chris said "No, I think that is the problem."

"What…why?" Paige said as she turned from Phoebe to her nephews.

"Well Aunt Paige" Wyatt said "it seems our cousin Ben has taken her, and he has issues with her."

A shocked look crossed Phoebe's face as she asked "what…why, and who is Ben?"

Chris and Wyatt passed a look that the older Charmed Ones had seen before. "What, what is it?" Piper found her self asking her boys just like before.

They passed one more glance before Wyatt sighed and started to explain just to be interrupted by Chris. "I'll take this one." He said looking at his brother.

Chris took a deep breath and then started "Phoebe, Ben is your son I am not sure if he exists in this time line." He paused to see her reaction, and then went on. "He was sent after me, to take me back…to Wyatt." Chris found this a little hard to say and was sure it was just as hard if not harder for Wyatt too hear, knowing just how close the fourteen year old version of himself and this version of his older brother where.

Phoebe looked at him in utter shock "I don't understand, how"

Chris let out a long over due breath "He was in my time the son of you and Cole."

Younger Paige shot a look at her new found nephew. "That is impossible we saw him die."

Shaking his head the dark haired whitchlighter said "no you only thought he died trust me he didn't, and when we found that out it was to late…he had been raised to be evil."

"By who, and why" Leo asked

"I almost forgot you where here Leo," Chris said as he turned toward his father. Wyatt didn't like hearing Chris call their father by his name. Still looking at Leo the half witch said. "Well you see he was harbored by Christy till his birth, and then raised by her and the Triad." Chris watched his family pass looks around before continuing. "Then after you vanquished them he was passed around to learn everything he could from different demons and seeing, that he was the son of the Source he became highly sought after to raise and too kill."

Leo took the break in Chris' story to say "so, he had to fight off other demons as well learn from them? "

"Yes, and he uses all of that knowledge to get the job done…whatever that job maybe." The youngest of Piper's boys looked very worried as he said this, which by the way was very unusual for him. None of the people in the room could ever remember being able to read him like a book…well everyone except for Wyatt.

Both Pipers said "ok so how does that help us now…I mean get you, and her back?" as they looked at Chris, and pointed at Phoebe.

Looking at the floor and then back at both of his mothers Chris let out "I am not sure, but now we know we can scry for him or her, use the "to call a lost witch" spell and try to find them."

********************************************************

**Ok not too many changes thanks to a reviewer…I did like this chapter, but thought it wasn't quite finished and now I am happier with it. Anyway here is the new version a little longer than the last…hope you like it, please be sure to let me know what you think so I am not so emotional…Lol.**


	13. Just A Witch

First I need to say **I am sorry** to **Tina** she had reviewed my last chapter before I said something about taking it down to rework it. Then I was so kindly informed that I was being emotional…you know who you are and I say thanks again. No harm meant.

**Now on to the good stuff I would like to thank my reviewers: **

**Tina: sorry again, and thanks for the review**

**Lorena: Thank you, again not only for the review.**

**Julie: welcome, and hope you like it **

**Lizardmama: thanks for your reviews from the start.**

**ICPinkFuzzyBunnies: I hope you keep writing your story it is good.**

**Everyone else thanks for your past reviews and I hope I do this next chapter well enough to get some old and dear reviewers back. Thank you also to all that have added me to their alerts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, just wish I did like so many others.  
**

**Recap: They have found out about Ben and the way he was raised; now they are trying to get Phoebe and Chris back.**

Leo looked around the room and remembered when he first found out what had changed Wyatt, from this Chris' future. Taking this in he said "so are you saying that the way Ben is, is a product of the way he was raised and that if he was with us he could have turned out different?"

Chris looked at his father remembering the half manicore baby that he tried to get his mother and aunts to vanquish a few months ago, but for reasons he had not yet told anyone. "That is a very real possibility"

Without realizing it Phoebe's face brightened up a little in the hope that maybe something could be done. Maybe there was a part of Cole she could save after all; just maybe when they get back to their right time she can find her new found son, and raise him to use his gifts for good.

Chris walked over to the map his aunt had laid out on the table. "Here you go." Paige said as she handed her nephew the scrying crystal.

"Thanks"

Chris dangled the crystal over the map and waited. After several moments he said "Got em."

"Well where are they" Piper asked Chris as he held on to the crystal, but wait that can't be right.

"The place they should be is a residential or it was…or will be."

Piper looked at her son "its ok we understand."

"Well we just need to get there." Paige said as she looked at her sister.

P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3

Phoebe looked at Ben as he spoke about Wyatt, but could tell his feelings didn't match the words he spoke. He talked about Wyatt as though he hated him when in fact the vibe he gave off was admiration, compassion, and love. He was thinking of Wyatt as a loving family member would, or so that is what Phoebe's empathy power was picking up.

"You don't mean anything you just said about Wyatt."

"What are you talking about?" Ben scoffed at her "I can't stand him, always giving orders as though he runs everything."

"You care about him I can feel it…did you forget or not know that I am an empath?"

"Damn withes I swear, you are wrong so it doesn't matter anyway."

Phoebe looked up into the face of a much younger looking version of Cole. "You say that a lot, but Ben sweetie you are part witch too." She could tell that he longed for her to be the mother she never was. The kind of mother his cousins had, before she died. She could also tell he didn't want to hurt her. "You are just scared, a scared little boy."

"No, you don't know anything about me…so shut up you don't know what you are talking about, shut up." Ben was getting a bit emotional.

Phoebe didn't push it, she let it go for now, but she was sure of what she felt. "What kind of problem is it that Chris can cause for you, and just how am I supposes to help you get him back?"

"I am not ready to tell you that yet." He took a deep breath and then looked at Phoebe "I…I want to know about my father, and why you vanquished him." With this Phoebe could no longer look him in the face.

The middle Charmed One hung her head and sighed before returning her gaze to the son that was practically a stranger. "Your father, well he was everything to me at the time I got pregnant with you." She took a breath and let it out slowly. "I loved him so much, and he was a very powerful man and demon." Phoebe looked at him more intensely. "He was great when he was great, and not so, when he was bad…." Now biting her bottom lip, and slightly closing her eyes she said. "I loved him so much."

Ben listened as she spoke; he loved the sound of her voice even though he would not admit it. "Then why vanquish him" he crossed his arms over his chest waiting.

Thinking; of what she had already said not wanting to repeat herself, "Well it is pretty simple, though I loved him I loved my sisters more. He wanted me to cut all ties with them, and be at his side while he ran the underworld." Placing her hand on her hip and turning to look out the window she went on, holding back tears. "He told me I had to pick a side I couldn't be with him and fight for good with my sisters. He wanted me to sit idly by while he killed our innocence, and I couldn't do it."

Ben watched her as she told him what he wanted to know. Now as silent tears came down her face, knowing what she must be filling he walked over taking her hand. Phoebe looked at him surprised. "Someone making you go against you nature is not right, I understand fully."

As he spoke and held her hand the dark haired woman felt that familiar pull of premonition. For the second time in her life Phoebe Halliwell felt so over whelmed by what she saw that she thought she might pass out. She just watched her son's life flash before her eyes.

_There was a small boy sitting in the corner of a cave in the underworld playing in the dirt. "Ben, get up and come here now!!" The voice of a woman came out of the shadows. "Now, you have to learn how to kill other wise you will get killed." _

_The boy couldn't be more than about eight or nine years old. "I don't want to, I just want to play." The next thing she knew his head went flying to the side as he was slapped hard. "I said now!!!" Then the vision blurred and the scene changed. There were the three members of the Triad standing before the same boy only a year or two older. "We know you have grown quite attached to her, but you must kill her. She has served her purposes and now she must die." The tallest one looked down at him and said "Ben you must cut the ties that bind." He became trance like as Kristy walked into the room, Ben threw a fireball at her screams could be heard and then she was gone. The vision_ _blurred once again, a twelve year old boy was running through the woods fireballs, energy-balls, and blast whizzing past his head as he ran._ _Then out of nowhere someone grabbed him and pulled him out of harms way, just to try and kill him later. Once again the vision changed. This time Ben was older about seventeen standing beside Wyatt. "I said kill them all, take no prisoners." _

"_I know my lord but these are…" he stopped as Wyatt turned to face him as if to ask are you going to challenge me._

"_I know who they are, now finish the job or I will finish you."_

_Phoebe could see Paige's face and that of five kids as well as Victor. "Chris you need to watch this." Phoebe could see her younger nephew shaking his head in terror, eyes wide. _

"_Wyatt, no"_

"_Ben don't tell me what to do with my little brother, now he will watch and learn, and Ben don't even think of betraying me."_

_The blur came again, and once again the scene changed. There was Ben about nineteen, and Chris was seventeen. She could tell the short two years had taken their toll on him and hardened him. "I don't want to do this Ben." _

_With an evil smirk on his face he just looked at his younger cousin. "It doesn't matter what you want, this is what Lord Wyatt wants now do it." _

"_No!!!" Chris said as he attempted to stand his ground._

_Then Phoebe saw the same slap that Ben had received at a younger age be placed on Chris' face by his older cousin. As Chris looked up at his cousin from the ground he heard him say "Chris he will kill her if you don't, now stop whining like a baby and just do it!" As if thinking Chris shut his eyes and one lone tear ran down his face; while he breathed a raged breath then swallowed and closed his fist…just as a weak Leo hit the ground in front of him._

Phoebe felt the ground beneath her become jello, as she almost fell. "Whoa, that is getting to be ridiculous." She was just glad this time she didn't pass out. "Why did you show me that?"

The half demon sighed and looked at her. "So there will be no resistance or confusion when I ask you for help." Looking down for just a second and then right back at her he said "I know that you hid a potion or two here, one to strip my father's powers and one to vanquish him."

"How do you know about the potions?"

The demon witch let a small smile creep on to his face. "My dear cousin, Christopher he found them. Actually I think you told him where to find them right before you closed your eyes for the last time. See he tried to use them both on me and failed." His eyes became a little darker as he remembered the night.

"Why do you want them now?"

Letting out a deep slow breath "I am tired of running, taking orders, and turning my back on my true nature…I can only hope Wyatt will follow my lead."

"You do understand that you will lose half of your powers not to mention half yourself; that is a lot to give up. Cole tried it and did not sucsede."

As she looked at him with knowing eyes she added. "You know this will not solve you problems of demons fights…I mean it will only strip your demonic powers, not your witch powers."

Whipping his head around Ben looked at her surprised. "You mean then I would be just a witch, and have to protect the innocent."

The second oldest charmed sister smiled and simply said "yes".

Ben slowly let a half smile set on his lips. "That would be great. If I had known that when Chris tried, and I was at my end like I am now I would have let him give it to me.

Just then the lady of the house left for the day, the last one out the door. "I never thought she would go." Turning to Phoebe, "do you remember where you hid them?" Watching as the thin veil dissipated she found she could walk freely around the house now.

"Yes of course I do."

Phoebe Halliwell started to wonder around the house that she used to share with her demonic husband. She then went into their old bedroom, into the closet and in the back corner she lifted the carpet. There was a small hole she had made herself in the floor board, she stuck her figure in and pulled in up. Removing the two small bottles, one contained a red liquid and one green. She then turned back to him saying "see I told you I remember."

"Yes but do you remember which is which, that is the question cause frankly I am not ready to be vanquished especially not by my mother. Phoebe let out a little laugh, but then became serious.

"You know what I am not completely sure which on it is. Remembering the day that she tried to use it on him…"red means dead" she said under her breath.

"What"

Coming out of her own thoughts "oh sorry it is the red one…I made I rhyme to remember."

"I guess it's a witch thing; great is that what I have to look forward to?" Ben said trying an attempt at being funny. Phoebe held out the vile full of green liquid for Ben to take.

P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3P3PP3P3

**Sorry for taking so long…Ok, now I have left you guys hanging, I know….I know, but it is for good reason if I keep going I will not be able to post today, and I will use up all my ideas in one chapter and that is what happened last time…which is what took me so long to post this time. I had to wait for an idea to hit me and start flowing. I don't want to do that again. Anyway, I am sorry about my melt down last time, was just stressed won't do that again I hope…lol. So I guess the last thing to say is please review after reading. **


	14. I Thought You Knew Me Better Than That

I Thought You Knew Me Better Than That

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway I hope I didn't make anyone wait to long. I would love to thank my reviewers.**

**whitelighter1389: Thank you for the encouraging words.**

**Lizardmamma: thank you again for your review.**

**As always to my silent readers thanks, and anyone I may have missed….anyway on with the story.**

**Oh almost forgot I don't own charmed…damn. **

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p**

"Finish what I started…finish what I started, uh well I'll show him." Barbas spat out. "He thinks he is in charge of me I'll show that demon witch half breed…he'll never see it coming." Barbas walked to the other end of his lair and started to chant raising his hand high in the air. The demon of fear let out a satisfied laugh as he finished and brought his arms back down. "Now I wait."

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p**

The younger counter parts of the Charmed One's and their Leo were down stairs in the kitchen. Piper was making something to eat for everyone, seeing how it had been a while since the last time they got to eat anything. "Leo are you sure they…I mean we don't need our help?" Phoebe said as she bit a cookie Piper had just made.

"Hey, those are for after we eat."

"Sorry, Piper" Phoebe said as she took another bite.

"No I think they need some space to work and if they need us they'll let us know." Leo stated

"Oh, I know that sound…demons in the house." Paige let out as she took one of the cookies as well. Piper slapped at her hand, but Paige was faster. "Hey, I said after we eat."

"I say they need our help now Leo." Phoebe said as she walked out of the kitchen toward the stairs, which everyone else followed.

"No we have to let them handle it this is not our time." Leo's words fell on deaf ears.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p**

Chris gave Piper a side ways look at her statement about understanding his problems with tenses. "It runs in the family." She said with a slight chuckle as she turned just in time to see a few demons shimmer in they were all from different clans, a scaber demon, a thorn demon and one that no one in the attic had ever seen before. The unknown demon threw a fireball at Paige but she orbed it back, just to get hit by another. "Wyatt, heal her." Piper told her son as he turned just in time to see his aunt fall after being hit.

"You guys just don't learn." Chris stated while dodging some greenish yellow goo that was spit at him. Just as fast as they showed up the demons stopped fighting and left. "Okay that was weird."

"Yeah even for demons." Wyatt helped Paige up off the floor and turned back to everyone else.

"Where are the demons we heard the fighting." Piper said to herself.

"Well they are gone…they just left."

Both Paiges placed their hands on their hips "well that can't be good and has trap written all over it."

"Okay people" Piper said to get everyone back on track. "We have to find out how to get Phoebe and my son back."

"_Chris_" Chris heard his brother calling him, but no one else could hear him.

"_Wyatt, what are you doing_?" He said back as the rest of the family went on talking through ideas, unaware of the mental conversation between the two.

"_We need to go to the underworld, and Mom will never let that happen so I say we orb now and worry about her later_."

"_Why do we need to do that_?"

"_I think we can find out who sent the demons after us it could have been Ben_."

Looking at the others in the attic Chris let out a sigh and simply said "ok" and gave a little nod.

Wyatt and Chris orbed out before anyone noticed. "Well the boys can work on a spell for the portal to go after Chris." Paige said turning to were they had just been. "Were did they go?" She said noticing that both her nephews were gone.

"Damn those two are in so much trouble, I think I know were they are." Piper let out as she slapped her hands on her legs. "This is just great; they are in so much trouble."

"Piper I wouldn't worry about them so much they…well one of them is grown and the other isn't far behind him." Leo said with caution and half a smile.

"I am and I will worry Leo…they are my babies, I don't care how old they get."

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

Barbas was still waiting for his plan to work its self out. Just then two figures orbed into the underworld in search of some demons that were never there. "I see you finally got my message, I was starting to think it didn't work." He looked at them both and laughed "I was expecting a bigger challenge to tell you the truth, but you will do."

"Bigger…uh what, I didn't know there was a bigger challenge than Wyatt." Chris let out.

"That's right" Barbas said as he moved his hand in front of Wyatt's face. "Your greatest fear is…" he could read Wyatt like a book, and Wyatt knew it…thinking back to the premonition he high jacked from his aunt. "Your brother being hurt at your own hands, and turning evil this time" The demon of fear let out his famous chuckle. "Wow two for the price of one."

Chris looked at Wyatt "Wy, don't listen to him…don't let him get to you."

Wyatt just stood still shocked that he let this demon get the better of him…almost as if he were frozen by his fear. Barbas then moved to Chris doing the same hand motion. "Ah…you are not as easy to read, been through a lot have we?" He just smiled "That's ok there is always fear, oh well now I see your greatest fear is that you didn't succeed and the twice blessed child is still evil."

Chris swatted his hand away "you don't know anything!"

Chris looked in Wyatt's direction just then he jumped and his face paled right in front of him Wyatt's appearance changed he was now dressed in all black and looked a lot like the version from Chris' time, about the same size just younger. "Oh this can not be happening."

Wyatt now was looking at Chris "Well Chris you better have a good reason for running off and trying to change everything…I like things the way they are."

Chris stared at his brother "Wyatt this isn't you I did change everything."

While the brothers started to doubt each other and themselves, Barbas was busy setting crystals around that were used to amplify certain types of spells and magic in this case fear. "Chris you shouldn't have tried that…you know it only made things worse."

"What do you mean, I saved you…you are not evil anymore." Chris was starting to doubt every word that came out of his own mouth.

"Look at me Chris do you really believe that, besides I have told you a thousand times there is no such thing as good or evil it is all about power."

With this comment Chris' eyes when wide, finally giving into his fears "Oh my god, I failed"

"Yes Christopher you did, now I must come up with a punishment…oh the fun." Wyatt let a smirk rest on his lips.

The dark haired witch knew if he failed what would have to happen. He would have to stand up to Wyatt and fight to the death.

Hearing his thoughts Wyatt frowned a little "is that really what you want Chris?"

Swallowing hard the supposed to be little brother only looked him head on.

With a sinister grin Wyatt replied "so, be it."

Thinking to himself Chris Halliwell was glad this time he had his powers.

The green eyed witch took a fighting stance and prepared him-self for what he knew was coming. The blond witch laughed at his brother's action. "Please Chris as if, you know you have always been weaker…I could take you with my eyes closed." Just then Wyatt shot a low voltage energy ball at him. "I thought you knew me better than that." Wyatt stated as he went to throw another energy ball at Chris.

Seeing coming Chris dodged it and then sent it right back at him, "and I thought you knew me better than that." Chris could see the disapproving look on Wyatt's face

"Damn Wyatt, you can do better than that." The twenty two year old sucked in a breath as he tried to hide the grimace on his face.

"I know but I am having fun."

Chris smiled and said "Oh come on Wy your not even trying…I am a little insulted." The brunette said with sarcasm dripping from every word, trying to keep in mind that this was actually a sixteen year old kid under a spell. This Chris knew how to handle this version of his brother.

"Fine if that is the way you want it." Wyatt made a huge energy ball to throw this time, but hesitated just enough for Chris to get in a shot. Waving his hand in the air he sent Wyatt flying back into a cave wall. "That wasn't very nice Christopher," was his only response as he stood and dusted off.

This time it was a little more personal, the blue eyed witchlighter rushed the other, as he figured it was time for some hand to hand combat…knowing his brother wasn't very good at it. Advancing on Chris Wyatt said "how about this little brother?"

"You do realize right now I am older, right."

"Technicalities, never liked them much"

Chris knew he was in trouble now. "Now that's just wrong" was all he could get out as Wyatt had him pined by the throat against a wall.

Trying to breathe was all Chris could really think about at the moment, then it hit him…what is the one sure way to bring any guy down. So he picked his foot up off the ground and kneed his brother as hard as he could. "Sorry Wy." Panting to catch his breath, Chris was keeping a close eye on his brother.

Looking up at Chris from the ground the blond was doubled over, and said "That is going to cost you."

Wyatt got up and pulled himself together, and then the two started fighting again. Wyatt tackled him so, this time they rolled around on the ground taking turns punching each other. Then Wyatt must have had enough as he sent Chris magically flying through the air. Hitting the ground hard and sliding Chris knocked one of the crystals out of line with the others.

Wyatt came to stand over Chris who was now looking up at him from the ground where he had knocked the crystal out of place. The harden look on Wyatt's face scared Chris and he knew it and it made him feel powerful. Just as he got ready to throw what would be the final strike, he heard Chris pleading.

"Wyatt, please listen to me." Chris begged his brother "you can fight him, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige did…we can too." Wyatt still trying to advance on Chris slowed down a little. "Wyatt, please trust me…we have to stand together, and face him." Stopping now and really looking at Chris, he saw the state his little brother was in and got very pissed not only at the demon, but himself as well.

"Chris…I am so sorry, are you okay?" Wyatt said trying not to get emotional, as he changed back into himself.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "Wyatt its ok, we were both under the influence of these crystals." He paused before saying "not only did we see our fears we acted them out…the crystals must amplify them some how."

"Oh and I was so close." Barbas said before he tried to leave, "what…what's going on?"

"Not so fast Barbas." The words just spilled from Wyatt as he gave the demon of fear something to fear him-self. The twice blessed raised his hands and sent a golden shock wave out in the demon's direction. "No one makes me almost kill my little brother." Barbas let out a scream after saying I'll be back, fear always…." but was cut off by Chris.

"Yeah, yeah we know comes back."

Wyatt rushed over to Chris, grabbing him by the shoulders "are you okay…I am so sorry, let me see if you need to be healed."

Not really use to this Chris smacked Wyatt's hands away, "stop that I am fine."

"No…not until I check you over and see if you are alright." Wyatt found the place Chris was bleeding from and healed it, and the spot where he got hit by the energy ball. "Ok, I think that is it."

Chris saw the relief on Wyatt's face, "ok now that you are done worrying to death… maybe we should get back to the manor now, and deal with mom."

Wyatt pulled a face "I am not looking forward to that."

"Yeah, well it was your idea genius."

Wyatt playfully shoved Chris "You are a brat at any age."

"Yeah well you are a pain, besides that is what little brothers are for, just doing my job."

Smiling at him, but missing his Chris he said "You do it so well."

After a minute or two Chris looked at Wyatt. "Man I sure am going to miss you when I go back…and we get your Chris back."

Wyatt sighed and said with a said smile "Yeah, I know…I am sorry, but I really miss him and need to find out if he is okay, and get him back."

Looking back at him Chris said "you two really are close huh."

"Yeah…his, I mean your both my little brother, I care what happens to both of you." Wyatt put a hand on Chris' shoulder "so let's go find Aunt Phoebe, and then fix me…well the other me and get you back to your time so I can get Chris back."

"Wow, that is a lot but it sounds like a plan to me." The two orbed back to the manor.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

"Where in the hell have you tow been?" The mother of the two boys let out. Wyatt and Chris both held a deer caught in the headlights look, at first but then Chris realized that she wasn't his mom yet and put on his usual expiration.

"We went to check on some things that's all Piper."

"Don't Piper, me mister…I am your mother, and you should know better." She said turning on Wyatt.

Rolling his eyes Chris noticed the look on Wyatt's face never changed, so he spoke up "It was my fault, I thought if we followed the demons they would take us to who ever sent them…don't be mad at Wy, mom." Chris said with pleading eyes, one Piper glared at him while the older one said. "Oh Peanut, don't expect me to believe that it was all you…I thought you knew me better than that."

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p**

**Ok everyone please tell me what you think. I read somewhere…not really sure where but someone said that the one thing that bugs them as a reader is when someone starts a story and doesn't finish it, yes as a reader I agree…but as a writer I know that the more reviews you get the more inspired you are to keep going, so I am asking please inspire me leave a review I don't care how big or small. Thank you again.**


	15. Trust Me

Trust Me

**So sorry this took so long to get up. To everyone that inspired me thank you, your reviews are so wonderful to read, and greatly appreciated. Sorry for the wait…life, and stuff. **

**As always thanks to my silent readers, and any anonymous reviewers I have had at anytime. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Charmed…man I hate having to admit that.**

**Kasey123- Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter, I hope I can keep you happy with the rest of them.**

**Lizardmomma- Yes it is good that Chris can talk to Wyatt even under Barbas' influence and the two of them should know not to mess with mamma you are so right about that. **

**ICPinkFuzzyBunnies- Thanks so much, sorry for the wait…and I am working on the other stuff…shhhh…lol**

**Likestories- Thank you I am working on chapter 4 as well as this. I love a good fight scene as well. Barbas is my fave demon too, you are right he dose take off when his plans go south. I don't care much for the tampering of personalities either; I like the characters the way they are on the show. Ok so I am a better beta than updater, now I have chapter 12…lol **

**Sailor-Lit- Thanks so much; I am glad you loved it and hope you like this chapter as well.**

**To anyone I missed thank you so much, and I know there is some I can't mention here yet, internet trouble…so I can't look you up to add you, sorry and thanks again.**

**Ok now on with the story.**

Chris sat on the floor in a corner of the attic, as he watched the brother he didn't really know argue with a dark haired woman. "He doesn't belong here Wyatt and you know it." She practically yelled at him.

Turning back to face her after he started to walk off, Wyatt let out with amusement in his voice "what's the matter, you don't like him this way?"

Fuming mad she stated "you know that is not the reason, he is out of his time and place…you know what that can do to things." Chris just sat quietly watching things unfold. He wasn't sure who this girl was exactly, he only saw her back. Then before he knew what happened a quick memory flashed in his mind.

_Oh my God, I am going to ask her…I wonder what she will say. "Bianca will you marry me?"_

"_You're asking me now, here?" Oh no she laughed, just a little but it was still a laugh…what does that mean._

_Just smile a little…maybe that will help I told myself as I looked at her hopeful. "This is still our spot no matter what he's done to it."_

Ok now what_, I walked into the back room of P3 after avoiding a rather disturbing conversation my mother and aunts were having. There she sat waiting for me. "Bianca, I don't understand…what are you doing here?" After she placed a finger on my lips, she plunged her fist into my chest. _Here I go again_. What is going on here… now, we are in the attic of the manor. I have to get the Book away from Wyatt. I said the spell I spent all night writing to get the Book of Shadows…witch held a spell for time travel that I needed. Now I am back here sitting on this bench. "You really shouldn't orb anymore, you know." _

_Man, there she is the girl of my dreams…wow my mom would kill me right now if she knew. "How did you know I would be here?"_

"_The same reason you knew I'd be waiting here, this is still our spot isn't it?"_

In that moment the woman turned around "are, you alright?" When there was no response she ran to him kneeled down and said Chris, as she waved a hand in front of him.

Wyatt watched her run over to Chris and play, the protective lover. "Now that is sweet."

Looking back at her would be brother in law the young woman stood between him and Chris. "You have to send him back, before someone comes looking for him and changes things even more than you bringing him here has."

Glaring back at her Wyatt stood to his full height. Chris snapped out of a daze after the memory faded. "You wouldn't be telling what to do with my little brother, now would you?" Chris looked up at his brother from were he sat on the floor, and it hit him. "I'm not your brother; my brother would never do the things you've done. He is kind, caring and wears his heart on his sleeve."

With this he saw a flash of envy in Wyatt's eyes as he went on. "He is a good whitelighter, and a powerful witch…he could take you out any day of the week…he is powerful enough that he knows his own strength and doesn't need to show it off too feel in control."

The envy grew even more as the older man's eyes seemed to change from their bright blue to green and then back again. "How is it someone can be so weak that they can not grasp their full potential, and you can be so blind…giving them that much respect and admiration?"

Wyatt pushed passed Bianca to stand in front of a now standing Chris. Keeping his eyes on his brother Chris looked him head on as best he could. "I only give admiration and respect where it is earned, and if protecting the innocent is weak…then let me be weak." He said this all in one breath never looking away. Taken a deep breath he went on "I am not your Chris and I have memories of what happened here, I am not the naive person he was and I don't think you "hung the moon" as you put it." Chris said while putting quotations in the air.

"That's not good to hear Chris." The blonde let out turning to face Bianca, who had clear wet crystals in the corner of her eyes, about to run down her face. She just realized the boy in front of her knew…he knew everything. It broke her heart to come to this realization. Wyatt not getting through to him was starting to get angry, he back handed Bianca, and said to Chris "I will kill her if I have too."

Bianca hit the floor of the attic. "No!!" Chris shouted as he used his power of telekinesis on Wyatt before he knew what hit him. Flying through the air the older brother hit his head on a light hanging from the ceiling. Not believing what he just did Chris stood with his mouth open looking at his once girlfriend.

Just then Wyatt started to move around as she turned to Chris and said "Trust me" and the phoenix got behind him plunging her fist into his back. _"Whatever you going to do, do it fast…I can't hold him for long." _

As the rest of the scene played out in Chris' head his eyes grew wide knowing what the woman was doing, he looked at her and shook his head. "No Bianca you can't do this, not again."

Looking back at him she stated "we don't have time for this…I said trust me, you just have to trust me."

Chris took a moment to look at her in disbelief, but then say that she meant every word. He also knew he would not let her die for nothing…just then the wall started glowing blue once again. Chris was shocked looking back at Wyatt and Bianca. "But I never said the spell…"

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

After Piper let loose on her boys, she turned her attention back to Phoebe and her newly found evil nephew. "Ok now we need to go after Phoebe."

"Your right" Paige agreed with her sister. Then went on "recap, we know where they are now we just have to get there…but we don't want to be unprepared in case it's a trap." The youngest charmed one said as she pursed her lips.

The other charmed ones and their Leo, just listened as Piper and Paige spoke their thoughts out loud. Just as the newly appointed Elder thought he was in the clear until one of his ex-charges spoke up. "What can we do to help?" an eager Phoebe waited for a response from her sister's.

With a little chuckle Piper was the one to answer her. "No, you can't do any of this it has to be us…we need you guys to do the one thing you can't…or won't, stay out…this is our fight."

One Piper looked at the other even though she knew she was right, she just couldn't help herself. "Wait you want us to do nothing, and I just found out he is my son." She said pointing at Chris before continuing. "I can't just sit here while someone is trying to hurt him."

This caused Chris to let a half crooked grin rest on his lips. "Yes." Piper sternly told herself. "Yes, you can and must…besides you should be here just in case he comes back before we get to him, and help him if he needs it." Taking a deep breath the younger of the two knew what she meant. Passing a silent understanding look at one another, they both knew they were right…there was no way Piper would have let anyone else tell her she couldn't go, and that is why she told herself.

Chris not liking to be the center of attention decided it was time to say something. "Ok, now we have that figured out…let's get going." Turning to look at his Aunt "Paige you have the potions we need, right?"

With a smirk the dark haired woman replied "yes I do, so everyone ready?" With out waiting for a reaction from anyone Chris grabbed Piper's arm and orbed. "I guess so" Paige stated as she orbed as well with Wyatt not far behind.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3 **

Ben took the small vile from her out reached hand. "So, I just drink this and that's it?"

Smiling softly all Phoebe found her self able to say was "yes".

Opening the bottle he looked at it for a moment and then said "thanks for the second chance mom." With that he drank the potion in one gulp. Grabbing his stomach and doubling over in pain, he thought for a second she gave him the wrong one. Glancing up at her he studied her face and saw concern for him.

"This will pass, it is just part of the potion…it hurts some because you are stripping part of yourself away." She told him when she noticed the slight hint of betrayal in his eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it had come.

When the pain had stopped he stood once more, and tried to shimmer or flame out and couldn't do either. "It worked…it really worked; I can't shimmer or flame out." Ben said as he picked her up and whirled around happy. Setting Phoebe back down the new ex-half demon couldn't help but fell excited, "I am just a witch" and the face of the middle charmed one showed the same.

The empath could not help but feel happy for him…not only because of her power though, she really was happy for him.

Just to be sure Ben tried to throw a fire ball, not realizing he did this in Phoebe's direction, he was knocked down.

**P3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3p3**

The group reformed outside the elevator of the penthouse that Phoebe and Cole called their first place. There was no one in sight. "Be careful, and keep your eyes open." Piper whispered to everyone. At that moment an anguished sound of pain came from the other end of the house. Trying to get there as fast as they could Piper and Paige got passed by Wyatt, but no one realized Chris orbed out. Reforming behind Ben, Chris saw what he thought was retaliation for what ever happened to make Ben yell out in pain. Using his powers Chris threw Ben across the room.

The younger of the two time travelers looked down at the other. "And you were worried about Wyatt hurting her."

Not really sure what had just happened Ben lay on the floor and Phoebe in shock gazed up at Chris. "Chris no…"

Before she could finish Ben jumped up and turned on his cousin punching him in the face. Wyatt just entered the room and not seeing any of what happened before saw Chris against the wall with a bloody nose. Getting ready to throw another punch, Ben felt something slam him in the back as he flew through the air once more. "Wyatt, stop…" Phoebe shouted as her son hit the bedroom door jamming it and keeping her sister's at bay.

Getting back on his feet Ben stood to face the Halliwell brothers. He threw an energy ball at Wyatt and conjured a bat and went after Chris. Dodging the energy ball the blond fell to the floor, not being able to keep his balance. The bat now stuck out of the wall where it hit when Chris orbed out of its path. As the whitelighter looked at the ex-demon wondering why he wasn't using his fire power. Ben turned "this is what I get for giving up my demonic side?" Chris about to use his telekinesis once again looked at Ben with disbelieve, as he formed another energy ball in his hand. "We are not going to buy that."

Wyatt with every intention of protecting his brother put his hand out, before Ben could let go of the weapon it vanished as he grabbed at his throat instead. Chris face went white as he saw the look that rested on the twice blessed face. "He is not worth it Wyatt, trust me."

Phoebe now was crying as she saw her son gasping for air, and her beloved nephew was the reason he couldn't breathe. "I said stop" the middle charmed one got out, "he isn't evil anymore…and I am not sure he ever was." She said to Wyatt hopping it would cause his grip to lighten up.

Chris couldn't believe what he heard, "are you crazy I was there, I saw what he did…trust me he was evil and still is.

"No…Chris!!!" The dark haired woman yelled at him he took the potion…the one you tried to give him, that is why he brought me here." She said crying even more. "He wanted to strip his demonic side…and he did, trust me, if nothing else…trust me."

Knowing what this meant Chris' eyes went wide. "Wyatt, let go he is just a witch now."

Turing his eyes only to look at Chris, Wyatt saw the look on his little brother's face. Seeing the concern on Chris' face and the sadness in his Aunt's eyes he realized he was going too far and loosened his grip on Ben. Phoebe now seeing that he was letting go knew she could get through to him now. "Wyatt, let go he isn't evil…trust me."


End file.
